


The Beginning Of The Curse

by DIONISUS_JAMASVU



Series: The Tales Of The Beautiful Betrayer And Her Git Lover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Injury, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, CNC, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Severus Snape, Happy Severus Snape, Healing, Healing Powers, Hogwarts Second Year, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Mentor Severus Snape, Mentors, Mild Gore, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Shy Severus Snape, Slow Burn, Soft Severus Snape, Strong Female Characters, Swords & Sorcery, Swordsmanship, Violence, War, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, minor smut, receiving, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIONISUS_JAMASVU/pseuds/DIONISUS_JAMASVU
Summary: In an instant, the sky turned black as if it was night, even though it was midday.The new queen must have provoked the gods, enough for the prophecy to come true.The curse was coming. The calamity was coming. And if their ancestors were right, the cursed war would not be prevented........The king now seeks helps from the wizarding community to help him defeat this curse brought upon his land, along with (Y/N), who is a companion of the king. Soon, she learns from Sybill that she has magical powers of her own. Albus Dumbledore assigns his broody potions master to mentor (Y/N) with her new found magic. During her course with Snape, (Y/N) realises she fell for the hot headed professor, will Snape return the feelings?Tags and characters will be added as the story progresses.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: The Tales Of The Beautiful Betrayer And Her Git Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852330
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. The Dead Queen

The road to the mountain was very rocky. You were struggling to walk without tripping over a few small rocks, but you weren't even as uncomfortable, as the men who were carrying the queen in the golden litter.  
They had their backs against you, but you felt their pain while walking on the rocky trails.

If the rocky trails weren't bad enough, the sun was blazing hot. Making the rocks warmer for you if you didn't wear the soles. Which is what exactly the priest did, you had to give some respect to the bald priest for his pain tolerance. 

Earlier today, the young queen had her coronation, where she was declared as the new queen to rule over the large town of Derelis. You weren't exactly too fond of the new queen. She had a lot of characteristics which never sat right with you. Her mother before her reign,trusted you with her life. And so does the new queen, but she wasn't anything like her mother. She was selfish, ignorant, arrogant, and you could continue on forever, listing off her behaviour, character, nature as negatively as possible. The only thing she and her mother had in common was their beauty.

Soon, the litter and the priest and the queen's men reached the top of the peak.  
The bearers slowly lowered the litter, so that the queen could step out. 

It was a tradition, for each and every new queen to do, to go on top of the armart Mountain, and lay a new stone stacked up on the other ones left by the queen's before her.  
Only this time, you were very worried.  
Well, it wasn't only you, but the entire town and the people in the kingdom.

The young queen's father once invited a witch named Sybill Trelawney over to the kingdom after their wizarding war ended. In manner of pure jokes the king asked Sybill for a prophecy. None of the people sitting on the giant eating table predicted her next words. There was a rumour spread in the town, about her prophecy. It was a rumour because people could not confirm nor deny, whether her words in the castle were true or not.

She had predicted that when the reign of the current queen may end, darkness would take over the town as the new queen would celebrate the start of her new reign. It would not be pretty. It was a curse. If the stacked stones fell because of the new stone added to the stack, it will bring back calamity, as the queen, the people chose was not worthy of her position. It would bring back those, thirsty with vengeance, who could not rule because of the queen's. It would bring their souls and haunt the town and the people until there nothing but dead corpses laying around their homes. It would bring back the souls of the soldiers who fought the side which faced defeat and fulfill their desire of winning.

There were many those who didn't believe such things. There were those who believed that souls may never be able to hurt them.  
Little did they know, that all the people who died in the war, were the vengeful spirits.  
Vengeful ghosts can kill.

To finally know the truth whether the prophecy might come true or not, the king ordered several of his men's to travel alongside him and his daughter to the peak of the mountain. To know for once and for all, whether the suspicion of the calamity would be certain.

When the queen stepped out, all the of the guards and men, fell of their knees to greet her. You were standing alongside the king and his few trustworthy companions. The king roared his voice announcing how happy he was with his daughter being the queen, how delighted he was. Even though he was lying.

You knew so, because even the king shared his concern of his daughter becoming the new queen. Not exactly because of the curse or the prophecy, but because of how irresponsible his daughter was. But they only had her,after his wife's death, so that was their new and only hope.

The sun shined brightly on the beautiful white skin of the young queen. The red headed goddess, took a deep, dramatically huge inhale of the breath and closed her eyes at the warmness she felt in his hands when she was handed the stone. 

The priest repeated some sentences over and over in Latin, about ensuring the gods in their fate over the new queen taking over.  
Other than the priest, no one dared to even murmur anything, as everyone was anticipating what would happen. Soon, the weather got windy, and heavy breezes were blowing on. 

The serfs, who were the commoners of the kingdom along the the bearers and the king himself began covering their eyes from the sudden change in the whether.

It was a sign. 

It was a sign that she would not be suited.

It was a sign that the gods were not happy with.

She must be stopped before she can place the stone on the stacks.

Yet, the queen felt nothing. She still remained, like a statue holding the stone in her hands with her eyes closed. Her white gown flowing with the winds along with her red locks. 

The prayers of the priest, began getting more and more desperate. You didn't speak Latin very well, but you knew that he was begging for the gods to give her a chance. 

The winds became more and more aggressive, when the young queen started walking towards the stacked stones. Even with such a powerful breeze, the stack remained the still, it was as if, the stones weren't experiencing the breeze. 

You had a bad time properly holding yourself on your ground with the winds getting more and more aggressive and outright dangerous for anyone to be caught in them. Your coat was messy and so were your hair. Your assassin friends were too having a difficult moment in steading themselves. 

Your hands felt numb and sudden coldness took over you. Your fingers getting dangly and starting and turn cold because of the wind. You didn't dare open your eyes, but out of curiosity you tried peeking open your eyes. But the winds didn't let you, strong air kept blowing itself in your eyes. 

Your somehow managed to get a small view of the queen. The atmosphere was very white, as if it was a fog. The winds didn't stop the young queen from taking larger steps towards the stones. 

The winds shut your eyes again, and they became watery. 

Soon however, everything stopped.  
It was as if the air stopped on the spot and the time had froze. It was still cold unlike the warm weather you experienced while walking towards the peak. Curious, you opened your eyes to look around you. 

You noticed your eyes were the last to open. The white fog like still remained, but it was still. 

The queen had placed her stone on the stack.  
She slowly turned around, looking at her father with a smug smile. 

"See, that wasn't so bad" she dared uttered the words in the cold silence. 

You were relieved that the prophecy wasn't true. And so were the countless other people near you, when they took a breathe of relief.  
The relief only lasted for a few moments before, the rattling sound was heard.  
Everyone stood their feet. Everyone who was looking at the queen now looked behind her, terrified.

At the loss of the attention, she too, turned around to see what gained the attention off her.

Not a second later when she turned around. The stones stopped rattling. 

Bright lights began emerging from the spaces between the stones. The light so bright, it was as if the sun, as if it would kill someone or damage their eyes when looking directly at them. 

The top stone layed by the new queen broke into several big pieces, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the the stone began firing itself on the queen. 

The queen took the stones in her faces. She screamed when she felt the sudden hit and the pain from the stone that shot itself between her eyes, but her screams were short lived, when another stone launched itself into her mouth. 

You steadied yourself and began running towards the queen, ready to take her off the sight from the stones. You bowed down a bit and grabbed her waist, your head on her back and you threw your body with hers out of the way of the stacked stone, bringing both of you rolling down into the rocky trails. You had injured yourself when you felt some of the sharp rocks cutting through you.  
But your life was meaningless if it wasn't for the queen. 

However, it seemed as if your actions had angered the stones, so they began launching themselves at the queen at a aggressive speed. You didn't realise that, until you lifted yourself up to check up on the queen, who now layed soulless without one of her eyes. 

The stone had launched itself at her eyes, at such a speed to take it out if her skull.  
The same thing happened with her mouth when you realised that her jaw was rammed opened and pierced by one of the stone pieces. 

You didn't like The horrendous view infront of you. All bloody and messy and the most brutal way to kill someone.

Hurriedly, the people came around the both of you, with the king shoving them aside to take a look at his daughter. He's face wasn't quite what you had expected. He wasn't crying or still from the sudden death of his daughter. He had no expression of grief. The only expression he had on his face was amusement. 

Before anyone could fathom her death, the sky began changing its colour

In an instant, the sky turned black as if it was night, even though it was midday.  
The new queen must have provoked the gods, enough for the prophecy to come true.  
The curse was coming. The calamity was coming. And if their ancestors were right, the cursed war would not be prevented.

Everyone's eyes shot up on the sky, meanwhile the priest's eyes remained on the place where once the stacked stone were aligned. All the stones attacked the queen and killed her, and now there were no stones in the place. He's eyes saw something that took his interest.

"2 years" he said, still looking ghastly at the place where once the 12 stones were stacked.  
His short two words, took the attention of the men around the queen and her soulless body off her and towards the man who was now speaking. 

"The war will be in 2 years, it says here." he spoke. Then immediately looking over at the king, who did the same. 

Arthur, never looked discouraged in his life, ever. Until now. His eyes glinted, maybe, he didn't want his daughter to suffer such a horrific fate. He sighed aloud, focusing her attention back on his dead daughters corpse.  
He was crying. Tears did left his eyes. 

King Arthur always complaint about his daughter, and how much he hated her, but he was still her father. Maybe someday in future, my child would cry over my dead body as well, you thought. Then soon realised your mistake. You wouldn't survive that long without people coming for your head.

Now knowing about the curse, the neighbouring kings must have had thought of announcing a war to take over the the soon to be parched land, but even that was nothing but a useless thought. More people would suffer the fate of death, and so the rulers wouldn't probably invade this land.

"Take her to the kingdom, announce her death and the war. We must prepare" The King said, still looking at his daughter in my hands. 

His men soon took the body over and slowly began taking the body into the litter they've been carrying.

If you were not mistaken, you swore you heard several men there cry. You'd do too, but war was basically your life. When the war would actually come, it'd just pass away like a normal day to you. Except, you'd probably die.

"We must go, now" the king announced.  
You along with several of his companions nodded and began walking towards the castle, Following the litter.

"Duncan! Brooks! (Y/L/N)!, Green! Over here, Now!" Roared the king. The four of you instantly looking behind at him, noticing him, standing alongside the priest near the ground. The sky reflected off the gems on his clothes, making them look darker compare to the sky.

Giving each other weird glances, the four of you marched your way towards the king.

"Your majesty!" You said, bowing down to him. He just simply nodded and raised his palm. 

"The war is in 2 years from now." He said.  
"We need help" he continued.  
It was silent after his words. You were waiting for him to continue but he didn't.  
You soon realised how gloomy everything was. It must be hard for him to even come in terms with the death of his daughter,let alone the worry of a deathly war. 

"We will defeat them your majesty!" The ever so eager Mark Duncan spoke. He was an interesting guy, but you never really understood him. "The sooner we prepare, the better the chances we have to defeat them" he spoke excitedly. He was too much of a optimist.

The king didn't look up from the place, bit nodded his head in disagreement at his words.

"No matter how soon we start preparing, after the war, the only thing left of us, will be bones and ashes from the havoc they would have caused." He spoke, you heard his voice for the first time in your life, as a almost defeated lost man. 

"But my lord! Even help may not be in our favour, considering help will only kill more souls and most likely no one will help us" Harold Green spoke. You liked him. He was much of a realist. And you admired that trait of his. You did acknowledge his brilliance and his achievements, but, he wasn't the most friendliest of them all.

"I am well aware of the effects it may cause, Green. However, we will taking help from the people who have dealt with this" the king spoke, finally looking up at the sky, noticing how dark it became. How, there was nothing but dark clouds. 

"Who could possibly have experienced this, and lived? The dead?" Steve Brooks joked. He was highly pessimistic, but also funny.

"Possibly, yes. From the dead" Arthur spoke, raising a brow at Brooks in pure annoyance. Even if he didn't like him compared to you, Duncan and green, Brooks was a brilliant man of skills. So Brooks was only ever contacted when they needed him.

Arthur then his back to us and eyed the priest, who immediately got his what he was trying to imply. The priest stepped aside, and away from the five of us. He started moving away from us even further away, when he abruptly stopped. He raised out a stick and started moving it above his head in round circles.

"What's he doing?" You murmured and asked Green. He sighed and hissed at you. 

"Were you not around when the last time this happened?" He asked in annoyance. 

"I only joined them 10 years ago. I was 20, now I am 30 and never in my tenure of 10 years as the priest ever did such a childish move" you said, looking over at the priest. 

You could tell by the look on Steve's face that he was trying not to laugh, at the silly thing the priest was doing.

Harold seemed to take a note of your answer and replied you. 

"We're are meeting the king's wizards friends. Namely, Albus Dumbledore." He spoke and then immediately a loud noise took your attention towards the priest.

Wizards? 

The priest stood still, with the stick in his hands still high up in the sky, but now there was a huge black hole right at top of him, with purple glittering border, as if they were the stars.

The king started walking towards the priest and so did Harold and Mark. Meanwhile you and Steve, stood their confused.

Probably noticing the absence of two of his people, Arthur looked back and shouted for you both to follow him.


	2. Peppermint Toad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, so if there are some mistakes, they are entirely my own.

Steve and you reached and stood under the huge hallow black hole on top of you.  
Within a few seconds, you felt it pull you into itself. The hole pulled your body off the ground and swallowed you into darkness.

The pull felt swift, hurried and very quick but at the same time, it was relaxed, dull and very slow. It was as if your body's spirit was being lifted. You thought your eyes were closed but they were opened the whole time, it wasn't pitch black, it didn't have any colour. It was nothing. 

The inside of the hole had the same feeling as closing your eyes, or it showed you a point of view from a blind man's perspective.  
When you close your one eye you don't see black, you see nothing. That's what you saw, and that's what you were seeing, nothing.

Soon the dreadful experiences came to end, you saw light and as any sane person who felt such things for the first time, you panicked. You started moving towards the light, and that's when the cold hard ground hit you.

You fell on the very unwelcoming, chilly ground. You groaned at the contrast of the cold ground to your warm body. You lifted yourself away from the ground until you were on your knees and your hands, staring straight at the ground below you. As soon as you came to your senses, you felt a throbbing pain in your head. You shrieked at the sudden discomfort, and felt your balance going off.

You met the ground again. Only this time, you felt a pair of arms lift you up from the ground, providing you the balance your body needed. The stinging still didn't stop and it kept in tormenting you. 

When you stood your grounds, you realised the different place you were in. It was a sunny day here, waters everywhere around you, and all of you were standing on a bridge which lead to a castle. The castle was gigantic and huge, dare you compare it to the castle owned by Arthur. 

The contrast between the pale blue sky and the dark castle seemed very creepy, but at the same time, it made you relaxed at such a beautiful view. There was a fresh smell of sea breeze in the air, so you did anything to keep this memory in your head, you inhaled a strong whiff of air into your lungs, which you soon came to regret when it smelled of the fermentation and sour smell of fresh puke.

Steve was in the same position you were in just a few seconds ago, puking out his guts on the ground. He gagged and gave off even more of the sour and disgusting smell of the vomit he was discharging.

You weren't the only one disgusted by this, you turned to your left when you heard a person yucking, it was the priest.   
He looked away from the scene and into the waters that surrounded the castle, and spoke.

"For the first timers, its usual that they might suffer a headache or even puke, sometimes, if not done properly, they may suffer even a fatal heart attack" he admitted.

You turned your gaze back to Steve, you wanted to help him, but even you were feeling and out of body experience. You did puke, but felt like it. Poor Stevie, must be feeling so bad. Your head was still moving around everywhere, giving you no sense of direction and spreading nervousness into you, your mind was showing you colours now.

The only thing that kept your together at that moment was the fact that Harold was helping Steve get up and stand on his feet. He was grunting, disgustedly at the puke that covered the ground, but he was still willing to help the person he hated. If given the chance, Harold wouldn't hesitate to behead Steve. 

Harold somehow picked Steve up, helping him to stand on his feet by grabbing him by his back. Steve, who at that point registered the priest's words muttered out a scornful yet sincere statement.

"Should've, fucking warn us, then mate!" He babbled, moving his head around like a crazy person. When all seemed to kick itself in him, he caught the view of the castle. He was going to wonder and probably ask us about it, when Harold pushed him away.

Steve lost his balance, and fell on his own puke. Disgruntledly he yelled out at Harold, Harold who didn't seemed to care about him simply sighed and looked over at Arthur.

You on the other hand, were still being supported by a figure, you figured out it was mark, and thanked him for it. He seemed a bit hesitant to let you go, but assured himself when you stood your ground straight. 

The priest immediately followed Steve, who at that time was gawking at the castle infront of him. The priest sat down, trying not to touch the puke or smell it and took out his stick.

"Scourgify!" He yelled those words and the puke on the unhospitably cold ground vanished into thin air, forming bubbles which then popped when they touch the surface of the ground. 

It was as if it was magic, it opened your eyes and you began questioning whether whatever you saw was real or not. It took you by suprise and disturbed you a bit.   
You weren't able to fathom how the priest had made the puke disappear, so you looked over at mark, who stood by your side, hoping to get some answers from him. 

He, however,was at very ease, as if he had experienced this a lot of times before. He noticed you awkwardly staring at him with your brows knitted together and your mouth inconveniently open. 

He only smiled gently at you and nodded his head, trying to convince you of keeping your questions to yourself for now. 

Your whirled your head back to the priest and Steve at the ground, Steve who himself noticed the puke disappear looking at the priest the same way you did, for answers.

The priest, took out a seemingly long vial bottle with thin, blue liquid inside of it. He immediately pulled out the cork and thrusting the liquid down Steve's throat.

When he drank whatever that was in the vial, Steve looked relaxed. He looked very comfortable and moderately at ease. 

The priest huffed out air inform of relief and looked over at you. He seemed a bit annoyed at you and yelled out.

"You don't need one do you? I only had one!" He asked, threatened?

You involuntarily nodded you head to the sides, answering him his question.  
He nodded and huffed out a 'great'.

"Let's go easy and not get aggravated at them. Remember, they did this for the first time, and weren't even warned!" Protested mark, in his loud raspy voice. "He is right" Harold agreed, "maybe try to dial down your temper a bit priest" he suggested.

The priest seemed to grow more provoked by their chattering about him that he threatened to fly them away by raising his stick.

"Let's stop now! This is not the reason why we came here" Arthur's croaky deep voice warn us. At that, the priest lowered down his stick, and helped Steve get up. Steve who was still gawking at the huge castle asked whether we are to go inside, to which Arthur replied with a simple 'yes'.

"Also, while you're at it, try to keep your questions at yourself. We don't need to bombard them with questions of obvious answers." He spoke signalling the speech at both me and Steve. Both of us nodded in acknowledgment and accepted the fact that our questions may not be answers at this moment.

Arthur swung his Cape, around himself, concealing himself from the raising cold and began walking towards the castle. The priest did the same, who was then followed by Green. Steve, wondered and looked back at the two of you before trailing off towards the castle, seeming more interested in going inside the castle, than following them. 

"You first, I'll follow up after you" spoke mark and smiled. You nodded and starting walking, soon hearing marks own footsteps following up. The priest, the king and his four companions stood infront of the huge gate that blocked the entrance of the castle.

Then, priest spoke something and the gate opened. The priest immediately followed inside the castle along with the king.

While walking inside the castle, you saw several rooms open and even a huge hall. Then it dawned on you, it must not be a king's castle. Albus Dumbledore was not a king. But then what was he?

In your heading towards the unknown particular place in castle, you were stopped by someone. You bumped your head into Harold's back, but he didn't seem to realise of simply didn't want to deal with it.

When you turned to look at the person, it was a rather, lousy? Type of person. He was an old man, with almost balding head on the top but with shoulder length hair, with a mewling cat in his hands, whom you noticed may or may not have red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He shrieked, his voice very throaty,old and thin. You almost flinched at how loud his voice was.

"There's no need to yell. We are here to discuss matters with Dumbledore. Now, if you excuse us-" the priest tried to speak, but got interrupted by another voice.

"What brings, Mr.Winger back in Hogwarts?" And unidentified voice behind you spoke.  
You were terrified enough in this castle, you definitely didn't want another person to scare your spirits out of your body. And it seemed as if you weren't the only one scared by the deep voice behind you. 

Steve almost took out his sword, at his words when he turned back. All of us except, Arthur flinched at man who stood infront of us.

He had the same shoulder length hair the previous old man shared, except he was bald, or balding, or old. He looked quite young but threatening, when he noticed us staring at him.

"What, are you people doing here again?" He asked looking around the faces in front of him, he's voice giving you goosebumps. The corridor you were standing in was a dimly lit one, with fire torches on the wall, the light reflecting off the fire on his face making him look more sharper and scary.

"Ah, Severus! We're here to visit Dumbledore." Arthur stepped away from the small crowded place and talked to.. Severus.

He acknowledged Arthur, and shook his hands with him, giving him a smirk. "I was just about yo visit him as well, why not take all of you there?" He said.

Arthur gave him a wild smile and agreed on his wordings.

Severus... Man , took us to the fifth floor, where we all stood in front of a statue. It was probably Griffin or a eagle, but it suddenly moved, rotating around revealing a staircase, when a 'password' was said.   
Peppermint Toad. Apparently was the password to the office of a well known wizard, and powerful that one.

Arthur, took a step on the staircase and started walking around it, he was followed by the priest, who was well known of the way, Harold who just wanted the business to get started and Steve who looked very confused but didn't dare speak anything.

Mark, was a but hesitant to go along since the Severus guy hasn't started walking. Mark gave the guy a 'look' asking him to lead the way, but the Severus guy shunned him off.

"Don't you know the way , Mark? This isn't your first visit here, now is it?" The guy hissed. You couldn't see mark because he was standing infront of you blocking your way to the staircase but he definitely rolled his eyes and in the end, just gave in and started walking around the staircase.

You hesitate to follow him because you thought that Severus guy wanted to go in first, but before you could do anything, he had asked you a question.

"You've never been here before have you? Didn't see you the last time these people were here.." he softly but sternly spoke, all the while raising one of his eyebrows.

You've had experienced enough 'tough' looking guys, you thought of him as no more than those stupid one's who thought they were better than everyone.

You let go of your true emotions of being intimidated by him, and introduced yourself.

"I am (Y/N), and yes. I have never been here before, apparently not the last time they were here" you answered looking at him in his eyes.

"Severus Snape. I am a potions master at this school" he said raising a hand for you to take, which you did and shook firmly. His own hand compared to yours was very big, even his body. He was a lot taller than you, a height difference making itself apparent between the two of you. 

School?? SCHOOL??? THIS BIG?

"A, umm.. a school?" You questioned him still holding his hand, shaking it, not noticing how awkward it was getting for him.

He looked at you up and down, very swiftly and took away his hand.

"This is Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry" he spoke maintaining his deep yet somehow a fragile voice. 

"A school, this big?" 

"It's the first time we've met, will you please stop asking me questions like a dunderhead!" He immediately spoke. 

Oh, arrogance.  
You liked challenges. 

"Maybe for you it maybe annoying of me to ask you questions repeatedly, but that was a second question I asked you, as I am someone not from this realm, so it would be in your great favor to not speak to me like one of your 'dunderhead' students!" You defended yourself.

"And! Isn't it technically your job?! You're supposed to direct the kids and answer every single questions you know obvious answers to. If that's the case, I believe you're the worst teacher ever!"

"And besides, they might be waiting for us" you spoke and stared at him in his eyes.

He had absolutely no expression whatsoever, but seemed he was genuinely suprise at your attempt of shutting him. 

He closed in his, inhaling a breathe and Murmured, "after you then"


	3. Made the Garden Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems lousy at the end. It's been quite a long time since I have been writing. I apologise for any mistakes, they are entirely my own.

"we were all waiting for you!" Angrily roared Harold, when the two of you entered Dumbledore's office. "Odin's beard! They're like, 2 minutes late!" Exclaimed Mark. "And besides, Steve was just getting introduce to Albus!" He continued. "Right Steve?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah- Yeah. Interesting guy, this fellow" he awkwardly murmured pointing his fingers at the person sitting in the chair. "You ought to know about- about him" Steve said looking down at the floor. 

You made your way across the room, where everyone was standing and the apparent Dumbledore guy was sitting. He had a longer than necessary beard and He smiled warmly at you and welcomed your presence. You noticed, they weren't the only ones in the room. There were also, some other people, who stood next to Dumbledore. You couldn't have realised whom they were until, severus took a place near the witches next to Dumbledore. You understood, they must be teachers.

Noticing you, looking at his staff, Dumbledore stood up from his desk and briefly introduced the people next to him.

Minerva McGonagall, a rather traditional looking witch, a pointy hat and some dress robes. Was the transfiguration teacher.

Madam Hooch, a yellow eyed flying instructor. Beautiful her eyes were.

Filius Flitwick, a dwarf charms professor. He was a bit of old man, but based on the way he greeted you, he instantly made you comfortable with him. 

Severus Snape. A potions master.  
That's it.

Sybill Trelawney. A crazy haired woman, with glasses which made her eyes appear bigger than usual. She was standing infront of you. She was quite nervous when she met you, shaking while touching your hands to greet you. You wondered how she'd react once she realised that her prophecy had come true. Would she be happy, at her prediction being true, or would she be distressed, anxious or perhaps disturbed that the unthinkable became true, despite her warnings. You were quite nervous when you saw her too, always you thought that the prophecy was a made up lie, made so that the young queen couldn't takeover the throne, but now when she was standing infront of you, you began sweating badly.

Dumbledore explained his staff to us, even though he realised that Harold was not here for it, he praised every professor who was in the room. "Although, there is someone we are missing. I wonder where he is. Oh dear, is he lost?" Gasped Albus, very calmly.

Severus, meanly chuckled and stated, "If, he knew any better, he'd be punctual knowing he has a responsible duty of a teacher. But then again, we cannot expect something like punctuality from Mr. Lockhart" he stated and stared at Dumbledore,who intern stared back at him while coming with a clever reply.

"It's his first day Severus, lets spare him a bit" he commended. He held both of his palms tight, and then turned around to look at you.   
He again gave you a warm welcoming smile before asking you.

"And you must be...?" He asked.

You braced yourself, and stood your ground, bowing to him before answering.

"My apologies, I have not introduced myself. I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N), I am a companion of King Arthur, and have been working with him for a decade now." You said with a small smile forming on your lips, raising your hand to meet his aged one. He firmly shook your hand before letting it go. 

"If you wouldn't have introduced yourself, I could have mistaken you for Arthur's daughter!" He exclaimed excitedly. At her mention, the smile cleared out slowly from your lips. You remembered just a few moments ago, how the young queen died in your arms, how brutal and horrible her death was for any human to ever experience. 

"Why, yes! She is like my own daughter!" Arthur expressed joyously, wrapping his left arm tight around you. Both Dumbledore and Arthur shared a short lived chuckled. The situation you were in, didn't make you uncomfortable, it just made you wonder more about the death of the young queen. How it could have been prevented if it wasn't for her urgent need of requiring to rule over land. She was selfish, but you remember thinking of her as your own younger sister. She was nine years younger than you, you remember every moment you had shared with her. Even though she wasn't your favourite queen-to-be princess, it made you sorrowful and dejected knowing how she died. It was as if only yesterday you visited the Meredith garden with the loyal family. Remembering how grateful and cheerful she felt while playing with you.

Arthur, soon took his hand back to himself.  
Gloomily, and broken heartedly, he explained what had happened to his daughter just a few moments ago.  
Sybill Trelawney gasped out the most dramatic gasps out loud. Her eyes , seemed to look even bigger from the the specs she was wearing. Minerva had a glum expression on her face, looking sympathetic, her face saying how she felt terrible for the loss.

"So the prophecy, came true?" Asked Sybill, her still shaking from the shock.

"It did, and before we could even think of protecting the queen, she was killed, right in front of our eyes." Mark uttered, looking down at his feet with eyes full of guilt. 

"Which is why, we came here." Harold said looking straight at Dumbledore. "King Arthur thought it might be a great idea for you to help us win this war, for you to complete a favour of us" Harold spoke when he was interrupted by Arthur. "It's not a favour. You don't have to do it, it's entirely your own decision. But, I must ask you, to help me revenge my daughter by winning this war with us. If I have to beg for you to help us, I will-" "Your majesty!-" spoke Harold.  
"Do not! Interrupt me! Harold!" Yelled Arthur, you saw his painfully tear filled eyes. Even though you know how much pain he was hiding behind his eyes, he refused to let that tear roll down. He refused to give in and show his true emotions. All he needed was Dumbledore's help with this and then, half of his worries would be gone.

"Even if I have to beg you for it, I will. But I will not force you in it. You don't have to feel burdened to help us just because we helped you" he continued. Harold disagreed with his words a lot, to the point he took out his sword to threatened Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seemed to be out of his original element now, and considered the seriousness of the situation. His warm smile had left his face long ago as he saw Harold take his sword out. Harold was about to raise the sword tip of his sharp thin sword to Dumbledore neck, when you pulled out your own sword and slide next to Dumbledore. Holding your own sword against Harold was risky, and you never realised you would have had to do it. You sometimes even had nightmares thinking about how brutal he'd be if you didn't follow him. But then again, he shoukd know that forcing someone was not the solution.

The blades of the swords clashed with each other producing a screeching metal sound, which irritated you a lot. He's eyes widened as he looked at you blocking his blade, he was going to yell at you later, you knew, but this matter wouldn't be resolved with violence, it would just make the wizards deceitful of us. And besides, you wanted to assert dominance,and make Harold realised how much of a challenge you were.

"You heard him, Harold. He said, he wouldn't force them to make a decision, rather let them choose whether to help us to not." You said. You felt Harold applying more and more pressure on to his sword trying to pull it down, you had more and more difficulty trying to keep you sword against his. 

But his sword soon seemed very lighter when in the command of the king, he let go.  
"Pull back, Harold." Arthur commanded.   
Harold annoyingly tool his sword down and placed it back into his scabbard, his eyes shooting daggers at you. And you did the same, taking a breathe of relief, you placed your sword in its original place. You noticed a figure entering the crowded office but choose to ignore it. 

"A lady with a sword, that was quite a scene" Gilderoy Lockhart made his presence known. All the heads turn round to look at him, and he seemed to like all the attention he received, as he smiled widely, when he noticed you, he winked at you before widely his smile more. Charisma dripped from the man as everyone in the room followed him standing next to professor Snape. 

He turned his attention to Albus before uttering. " I must apologise for me being late headmaster, the thing is, you can't let the group of fangirls who want your autograph go to their home empty-handed now do you?" He chuckled loudly and trying to relate using his speech. Looking around the crowd of people, some unknown, some his colleagues, spreading his smile trying to make them smile too, but when he's eyes landed on severus', he's smile quickly vanished when the professor scowled at him. 

You had to keep in a chuckle at the sight of the two interacting. Steve however, couldn't keep his laughter and chuckled out loud. Seeing him laugh, you did too. Silently chuckling between the two of you. 

Gilderoy's eyes landed on you and he began fully taking the sight infront of him. Appreciating how easily he made you fall, for him, (or so he thought). He smiled wider at you and seemed to blush whole looking away from you. When you realised Gilderoy was looking at you, you stopped smiling, instead focused on the current situation, but that did not stop Gilderoy from walking towards you. 

He noticed King Arthur, next to you and bowed to him, before locking eyes with you again. He was probably trying to show you his charisma, you thought.

If she has even one braincell, she'd know not to fall for Lockhart, severus wondered. 

Gilderoy held out his palm for you to take, which if you didn't take, it would have come off as rude,so you had no option but to give in. However, you maintained a little to no smile on your face when your palms connected. Gilderoy smirked knowing the effect he had on women, simply not taking the fact that it wasn't working on you into existence and gave your hand, a little kiss on top, before smirking.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, lady. Order of merlin, third class, and witch weekly's five times winner, of the most charming smile award" he ended his speech by giving up a little wink. You had no idea what these terms meant. Nothing he said made sense to you.   
You faked smile to him, "so?" You questioned. 

The pointy hat witch minerva, almost choked on air, at your wordings probably. Seeing as how at your remarks his smile dropped, knowing that these achievements of his ahd no effect on you. He didn't even realise you knew what any of these terms meant. Out of the corner of your eye, you definitely swear you saw severus smile. 

Although, smiling shouldn't concern you, but if was coming out from someone who had made it known he doesn't like his time being wasted, and would much rather be by himself than talk to anyone, noticing how he only greeted the other professors and then went quite.

Steve chuckled loud, unable to keep himself from smiling. You noticed you had embarrassed Gilderoy, as he slowly made his way towards the rest of the staff.

You wanted to speak something to him, probably apologise, but the priest spoke up before you.

"What will your decision be, headmaster?" The priest asked, and once again, the air stiffened and the atmosphere got heavy.

"A decision about wh-" Gilderoy tried to speak. "Let them talk, will you!" Severus shunned him. Remarkable. You started to like Severus.

"I will, help you out, winger" Albus spoke and gave on a swift smile. Arthur probably exclaimed at his wordings and immediately went to hug him. They seemed to have been known each other for so long,they hugged like they were brothers. The sudden stiff atmosphere seemed to have been evaluated when the priest went on the talk to the professors.

Steve, slided himself next to you, before mumbling. "Priest's last name is winger?" Oh, that did have you questioning. All of this time, you had no idea what the priest's name was. He was an arrogant piece of shit, so you didn't even bother asking him. 

Ironic, isn't it. Witches and wizards are known to sell their soul to the devil for their powers, and here was Mr.Winger, a priest who was a wizard all along. What a fucking twist.

Harold, surprisingly went on the greet Albus (and he probably apologized to him) and the professors as you, decided you were to do the same. 

You shook hands with everyone, Flitwick, Hooch, minerva,.. Gilderoy and Snape, but when it came to Sybill, you were exceptionally nervous. It shouldn't have let that haunted you that much considering she was pretty nervous too. When both of your hands met her, in order to greet her, something twitched.

It was as if she saw, your mind, as if she saw your past. She held onto your hands tight, not letting them go, closing her eyes in the process, her head getting more and more closed to the covered palm in her hands. She was searching something. 

"Ahhhrgh!" She abruptly shrieked, letting of your palms in an instant,backing off, her eyes getting even big while looking at yours...

"Vagabond, deceiver, thief, displaced, exile, outcast...." She softly but firmly spoke, pointing her finger at you, catching everyones attention on you. You turned your head around to look at everyone,and everyone seemed to stare at the both of you. Shocked.

You were embarrassed, at how she described you. "Excuse me?" You shouted. Waiting for an answer that never came. 

She suddenly launched herself at you, covering your face with her palms going everywhere and touching every single part of your face. You hated that, but you couldn't yell at her. 

"You've been called these names haven't you?" She said, looking you dead in your eyes.

It was true. After every mission, when you caught the men, whose heart you churned to small pieces after betraying them, hearing those words have had become, somewhat of a part of your experiences as assassin.

"Yes" you murmured out quietly, "yes, I have" you said, trying to remain strong for yourself. She looked down, and up and everywhere except you before nodding her head in disagreement. She caught you out of the blue when she instantly took your entire face in between both of her palms all the while maintaining a unbreakable eye contact.

"Your future is very bright dear, Ruling. You'll rule." She said. Rule? Over what? None of her wordings made any sense. But she continued anyway. "Did you know you were magical, young one?" She said.

"What?" You answers back, having finding a little to no interest in her claims now.

"She's magical?" Exclaimed Mark.  
As if everyone hold their breathes, no sound made itself apparent in the office at this moment. You had magic? But you had never known about it. 

"Healing. She specialises in healing" she spoke and turned around. Sybill was trembling for no reason, amd the atmosphere still remained very anxious. 

"Did you know you were magical?" Steve whispered. 

"No. I never really realised." You spoke, it was the first time in your life you actually felt like an outcast. Everyone looked at you like they were weirded out by you. And you didn't meet their eyes. 

"(Y/N), do you remember what happened in the Meredith garden?" Arthur spoke after a terribly long silence. Ah, how could you forget, that. The Meredith garden incident. Which stuck forever with you.

"What happened in the Meredith garden?" Minerva asked out of curiosity

. . .  
Flashback

"Princess Lia, please stop running, you'll get hurt!" You yelled at the young princess running around wild, in the evergreen garden. The sun was blazing it's deadly rays on you, and despite it being so hot outside, princess had wanted to go out for a picnic today. 

You were sweating wildly, from every part of your body. It had only been two years since you had joined and you already wanted to quit this job. Being a caretaker of a royal princess wasn't a easy task, fighting a war would be better than to deal with this ever energetic demon running wild. 

"Catch me if you can!!!" She yelled out loud, and continued to run along. 

"Princess wait!" You proclaimed, but to no avail. You stopped running in order to breathe a bit, when heard the bearers coming towards you. You were still panting all the while sweating like a madman, when the king asked to stop the litter. 

Arthur, took the curtain out of the way meeting his eyes with his. With a small smile, the bearded man asked.   
"Are you tired (Y/N)?" He was testing you. You originally wanted to be a warrior, to go alongside him to wars, when he made you his daughter's caretaker. It had been terrible 2 years.

"Not at all!" You exclaimed, panting.   
The king laughed out aloud before being shushed at by his wife. Elena, the most friendliest and the most intelligent person you had met. She made you come with her to the castle after finding you in the ruins of another city. She became sort of like a mother figure to you, you were thankful to her.

"(Y/N), if you are actually tired, consider taking a break. We don't want to kill you" she said. "I know at times, Lia could be a pain, with her constant running wild. Believe me when I say this, but even the best caretakers left the job after only few months. So I am kind of worried that you continued doing this for 2 years now" she said. 

You nodded, reminding her that you were good at your job unlike the ones before you which erupted in her laughing at your statements. 

"If you are tired, call Harold. He isn't far. We'll get to the usual place" she said. 

The bearers lifted the litter again and then the king and the queen travelled to their destination.

You were alone in the blazing sun now, even today you felt bad for the bearers who had to lift weights of healthy young adults in the hot sun. Which motivated you more to continue your job. You had walked just a few more steps when you heard the gallops of a horse. 

It was Harold. When Harold reached over to take a proper look at you, he said " you look like you haven't bathe in six years" luckily you didn't smell, so you were grateful for odin for that.

Harold offered you a ride into the wild, garden which you accepted.

By the time you and Harold hace reached at the usual picnic spot. Everything was settled and they were eating food. 

Princess Lia smiled wickedly at you, before chomping the sandwich down her throat.   
Elena and Arthur, invited both you and Harold to join them. Harold refused at first, but soon agreed when Arthur threatened to remove him from his position. The four of you sat talking small talks, laughing along with each other.

Harold had told Arthur and Elena how much of a good apprentice you had been. 

While you were given the title of caretaker, you took it in your hands to ask Harold to train you as a warrior. Harold refused a lot at first, the task of convincing him of teaching you seemed to get harder day by day, until one day when you threatened him with a sword you had stolen from the secret floor of war artilleries.

He made fun of you, for trying to look tough. But when you almost sliced his throat open, his mind seemed to have changed. He gained a scar on his neck because of you, and he hated that. He had some scars on himself, and everytime he gained them he seems to had thought that the person who attacked him was stronger and a whole lot btter then him which is how he kept improving, Which is also the reason why he then sat out to teach you proper swordsmanship. Since then , it had been a year and 7 months since your apprenticeship. 

After finishing eating, you noticed the princess was nowhere to be seen. Scared, the king and the queen called out for their daughter, getting no answer back whatsoever. You began worrying for your job. If the princess was found dead, you'd be out of job. And that would be bad. Also you wondered why couldn't the princess sit her ass down for two minutes. The Meredith garden was huge, it was like a maze. So if lost, it would be very difficult to find you.

All of us began searching for her, when you found her staring at a huge dead tree in the middle of the garden. 

You yelled out to everyone that you had found her. The first thing Elena did was hug her tight, even scolding her for getting lost. Lia however, took all the scolding and talked back at the queen. You sometimes wanted to slap the kid so much, but you controlled yourself at times.

"What's a dead spot like this doing in a garden like this?" Wondered Lia. That's when everyone had seemed to be taking in the surrounding. The huge dead tree which stood in the middle of the garden had yards and yards of places which contained of dead grass around it. It was as if, it had never rained there. 

The supposed drought area, was perfectly in a circle. 

You wondered how it must have been possible to get this done. 

Elena had no answer to the question Lia had ask. "I don't know" she muttered, holding Lia closed to her chest, still hugging her, taking a breathe of relief. 

Meanwhile you still wondered about empty dead spot in the garden. You walked towards the spot trying to figure out an answer. You stepped inside the circle and you felt something in your wrist. You lift your wrist to take a look at your hand, only for you to realise something was wrong. You suddenly experienced a feeling you had never felt before. You felt cool, in the blazing hot sun.

You kneeled on the ground, unknowingly, before touching the it.

A spark had shot itself out of you. You felt power leaving your body. You closed your eyes, unwillingly, only to open them to realise what had happened. 

You heard gasps from behind you, knowing it was the royal family, you turned around and looked at their horrified faces. They seemed as if they saw something they shouldn't. You turned your back to take a look and had realised that the once dead ground you stood on, was full of healthy green grass. The view you saw earlier of the dead grass, was gone now. And you had no idea how it came back to life.

It was when Arthur told you to follow him towards the tree you realised what had happened. You healed the ground. Your brought the grass back to life. How you had done that, that question was never answered.

Arthur asked you to do the exact same thing you had done earlier to the tree, but you had little to no idea what you had done.   
Still not to disappoint him, you reached your arm out for the tree, when you felt the bark of the dead tree touching your palms, you experienced a sudden decrease in temperature when the cold took over you. 

You imagined the bark of the dead tree to be the one of a Healthy one. When you heard another sets of gasps, you opened your eyes and saw the huge once dead tree, come back to life at your touch. The pink leaves were now moving with wind, some even falling on the ground. 

You realised how it felt, how you healed the dead and made the garden bloom.

. . .  
End of the flash back


	4. Myth : Beautiful Betrayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I am sleep deprived but I hope you like this one. Not a lot going on, but you put Gilderoy in his place and some talking with ss.

"Ahh, I see." Albus Dumbledore speaks out loud. "She must have been frightened when her powers worked out of nowhere" he continued. 

You could feel the new found attention on yourself, and you hated every bit of it. You just wanted to be a commoner and not stand out from other people. As if that wasn't bad enough, Gilderoy starts walking towards you. you were feeling too uncomfortable to deal with his shit now. 

"See! I knew it! I knew she was special the moment I laid eyes on her!" He muttered to the small crowd in the room. You saw Harold, rolling his eyes and Steve raising his brow at his words, as if he was doubting him. Gilderoy then got closer more closer to you, he seemed to have no idea of what personal space is. 

"If you gave me a chance, I'll even make you feel special" he muttered, while only few spaces away from you. You have had enough. 

You pulled your sword out from the scabbard and pushed the tip of it it towards his neck. Gilderoy, immediately got frightened and started backing away. In fume and anger you say, "they don't call me those things for nothing. If YOU give me a chance, I'll make sure you'd regret laying your eyes on me" you spat out. 

After a few more minutes of silence when you felt the pressure in the air, you took your sword back, lowered your head and apologised for your phrasing. 

"Why do, they call you those names? It's horrible for someone to speak to a person like that?" Flitwick, who was quite the entire time spoke out. 

"Unlike, wizards here, people in our land don't understand the format of formalities" You heard the priest, or perhaps, Mr.Winger say. It was true. The only reason they would respect you, would be because you were close to a royal family member, that's the only thing you got the respect for.

"The thing is, (Y/N) here, is a assassin" Arthur spoke, his statement about you gaining you more attention than ever. "She is been one, for 5 years now. She is almost like a myth to the people from other town" he said.

"Almost like a myth? But she's a real person, what makes her a 'myth' to others?" Hooch questioned. "There's this myth going around. That there is a beautiful lady from foreign land who captures the hearts of people and then in the end kills them, it's her. (Y/N)"

You began covering yourself behind the closest person next to you, Steve. Steve, who then gained the eyes of people on him, immediately slid away from you. Your cheeks were on fire, and all the blood was leaving your face. You weren't embarrassed, because Arthur had to tell a lot of his peers about you, and everytime it would be the same few sentences, the difference was that you knew his peers, and these people, you were meeting them for the first time.

"She's known as the beautiful betrayer, in our town. But no one dares to call her that on her face" Arthur laughed. 

"I think we are embarassing the pretty lady here now" Minerva intervened. Thank odin, for her existence. "Let's see if she has wizarding magic" she said, taking out her stick from het coat.

"She doesn't!" The priest spoke out in an instant. All the heads turned around to meet his eyes. As if nervous, he stuttered while speaking, with the new found attention on himself. 

"We tried that, many years ago. I tried asking her to chant and use lumos. But she was sent back flying" he nervously uttered. 

It was also true. After the Meredith garden incident happened, priest was contacted immediately after. You, Arthur and Mr.Winger met on the grounds of the garden again. You remembered you were very nervous at that time. If people assumed you were a witch, they would have publicly executed you. You didn't get what the stick the priest handed you the last time was, apparently now you know, it's called a wand. 

You remember holding the stick, dangerously tight in your hands, and sweating profusely. And when the priest asked you to mutter the word 'Lumos', you remembered how painfull it was to fall on your back. As if you were blown away by the wind, you landed two yards away from your original place, while looking at Arthur and the priest, both on them were steady on their feet. Confusion seemed to take over you as you remember feeling so tired, you passed out. 

It was a horrible experience, but you seemed to have been forgotten about it, until now when the priest brought it back in. 

Nervously you fiddle with your fingers, looking down at them to avoid unwanted eyes observing you. 

Your heard Minerva gasp, when she learned what happened to you. "Oh poor girl, it must have been one terrible fall" she said, looking with empathy towards you. You didn't say anything, just gave her a short lived fake smile and continued looking down. 

"But she has magic!" Proclaimed Sybill. You looked up from your fingers to glance at the crazy woman. She looked as if she saw a ghost. "What do we do about it now?" She questioned. 

"That, I will take care of!" Albus answered in his rought throaty voice. He immediately gave you back the same warm smile he gave you when you first saw him.

"This is great then!" You heard Arthur say.   
"We must return back at once, now. But we will visit again for discussing about war, my friend!" He roared with a smile. He went back to hug Albus and again you were reminded of the sweet friendship, almost like a brotherhood between the two men, that you were oblivious too. 

"Severus! Show them their way out of the castle please" instructed Albus when the two of them parted from hugging each other. You didn't see it in severus' expression but you could tell the man mentally groaned at the task laid out to him.

"Ahhhrgh!" Severus groaned internally. Out of all the professors present in the room, he was the one selected to throw the people out of the castle. Albus could have easily assigned the task to Madam Hooch, considering she was mending the brooms in the training grounds a few moments before their arrival. She would have probably continued her task after walking them out, yet it was him Albus chose. However, showing no emotion of bitterness and pure vexation, he nodded and started walking towards the door of the office. 

Your turned around to look at the broad shouldered man leaving, and thought to yourself. He takes his duties to seriously. 

You thought that everyone was just going to greet themselves to the professors one last time and leave, but that didn't happen as you found yourself in a awkward situation.

Right after you had finished greeting everyone and bidding goodbyes with them, you started walking to the door, thinking that everyone was following you, instead you heard no footsteps following you, aside from your own. You hesitantly stopped walking, wanting to look back at them, only for you to find yourself continuing to walk out of the door. Once you closed the door, you panted while placing your back against the door, you felt stupid. It must have looked so rude of you to just walk out of the office without anyone, but you knew it was too late now. 

Annoyed at yourself for creating such a awkward act, you noticed the statue moved again, leading you to the stairs that marked the exit of Albus' office. You found the annoyed Severus standing right outside just a few steps away from the staircase, leaning on his hip, with his back towards you. When you heard your footsteps, he calmly turned back and stepped aside for you to leave the staircase.

Noticing it was only you who came, the annoyed look that seemed to have left his face came right back with him bombarding you with Several questions. 

"Why are you the only one?" 

"I just walked out, expecting them to come out too, but they didn't." 

"What, are they having tea or what?"

"I don't know, they were talking of leaving, I guess"

"What's taking them so long!?"

"I Said I don't know!- Now who's asking questions like a dunderhead, jackass!" You angrily spoke out. Probably understanding his annoyance earlier at you for asking him too many questions. But in your defence, you had only asked him two questions and he only answered one.

He turned his head around from looking at the staircase, and back to you, scanning you with his eyes from your head to toe, he seemed to be like a cold person, and you almost believed that statement, if he didn't mutter the next few words.

"That reminds me, I apologise for the sudden change in my tone while speaking to you earlier" he said, in his monotone voice. "I was having quite a hard time" he continued.

"I should have realised that you were genuinely unknown to our.. realm" he said, emphasizing on the word 'Realm' as if he seemed weirded out by the word.

You smiled, because you hadn't expected this from a person like him. You nodded in acknowledgment and your smile grew wider. Observing your lips, he looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Snape saw her smile grew bigger, he wanted to snatch that smile from her face and wanted to insult her for 'inappropriately' smiling when he was apologising, but for the first time in his life, he felt shut down by someone without even the person speaking anything. Snape had to admit, although Gilderoy's reaction to her breath capturing beauty was too much, he would have lied if he said she wasn't pretty. 

Her eyes were mesmerizing and were of a perfect shade and hue. Her long hair, felt silkier and much better than compared to his own. Beautiful betrayer,was the name she was given. At first when Snape heard that,he almost snorted in front of everyone. Not because he thought she wasn't pretty, but he was caught way off-guard. 

In terms of beauty, she wasn't anything like the previous women he had fell for. Lily was very different than her. Looking at (Y/N) her, he could see her small wrinkles forming near her eyes when she smile, telling him it was genuine, and for the first time after lily's death, he felt the urge to genuinely smile at someone, And he hated that. 

It'd be very wrongful for him to even think of comparing her to lily. Lily was his first and only love, And he intended to keep it that way. He almost felt ashamed of himself for even thinking of such things. He felt even more guilty of trying to forget lily.

(Y/N) is beautiful. Painfully, breath takingly gorgeous, probably even more than Lily, but she wasn't anything like her. 

The only factor that he found in her was her beautiful face. He knew nothing of the women standing infront of him, and so he felt even more guilty when he remembered his first love while looking at her. 

He snatched his gaze away from her, when he heard footsteps from the staircase. Finally they had arrived he thought, and when they all crowded near the bottom of the staircase, he, without of a word to any of them, started walking, leading them towards the exit of the huge school.

While walking, he realised that they were many steps behind him, which gave him his own sort of privacy bubble. He smirked to himself, knowing too well, remembering the last time they visited, none of them would even dare to walk up to him to form a conversation. Assuming, he had made everyone to be scared of him. Everyone except Harold it seemed. He liked that person, and only him.

Harold was very serious about the first wizarding war he was involved with. Harold was very professional and a person with a strong mindset, he remembered. So if Harold bothered to come and talk to him, he knew I'd only be related to the war, however soon, his privacy bubble was poked of off existence when he felt a presence next of him.

When she started walking with him, (Y/N) realised how tall he was. Not that she knew how much big he was compared to her the first time they met, but this time, she took her time taking every detail of the differences between the man on her right and herself. 

He felt a bit insecure with the sudden attention by the women on his left, still not looking at her, he continued walking forwards. She was still staring and he felt uncomfortable. He hesitated for a moment to question her about it, since she was no student, it would be highly depreciating of him to scold the poor women. He stopped in his tracks for a second, as if contemplating whether to continue walking or not. She stopped too.

"Isn't it a bit rude to stare blankly at a someone" he said, not looking at her, as if he was trying to avoid her gaze. Severus saw from the corner of his eyes when she nodded her head side to side to dismiss of his opinion. 

"You may be attractive, but not too handsome for me to keep looking at you" she said, now Focusing on her steps as she started walking down another pair of staircases. 

"The paintings on the wall, I notice they move. How?" She asked. Severus sighed loudly, he wanted not to answer any questions as of now, but felt obliged to help her discover the answers. Thankfully she wasn't creepily staring at him as he thought so.

"They all are dead people, before their deaths, their portraits gets painted and then they are magically charmed to move around, sort off in a way of trapping their spirits bur not exactly" he gave her the most illogical answer he could think of, suprised when he heard her Murmur a quite ok.

They still haven't reached the exit, and with her continuing to walk alongside him, he felt the urge to speak,to dissolve the awkward situation they were in.

(Y/N), didn't realise her innocently walking alongside him, made him anxious. The reason she had ran away from the group of men she was with, to be with him was because she knew, Arthur would be annoyed with her constant questioning. She wouldn't dare to ask Harold the questions since she seemed to have pissed him off already, and Mark he was a saint, but again that would annoy Arthur. Steve was equally as confused as her, and the priest would straight away ignore her. 

When she found out about them ,she wanted, only to know how the portraits moved, other questions can wait. And so when he answered her, which she didn't expect, she felt happy. 

"Ahem" Severus cleared his throat which caught her attention, sending her gaze in his direction. He didn't look at her, only on his path. 

"So, beautiful betrayer?" He questioned. And never as (Y/N) felt a bigger urge to punch the person next to her. You hated that name some people called you. Beautiful betrayer. Sounds as if something a lovesick writer would come up with, was annoying her, and would probably still annoy her to her grave.  
All rights to the people from neighbouring town who knew about her and for starting the myth, and Arthur for spreading it to confirm it.

She was embarrassed thinking how he would be feeling of her being known as that. "Umm, yeah" she awkwardly agreed.

"It's a fascinating myth If you ask me. Not that I love it, I don't appreciate it, it's just unexpected. A female assassin, that too a beautiful one." he lowly spoke in a small voice, as if embarrassed by his own speech.

Oh, you had not expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end. :D


	5. A Small Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking tried, it feels as if my finger and going to fall off. ARGHHHH

"umm, thank you I guess" you speak lowly, still audible enough for severus to hear to.

What was that?! Severus thought to himself. He never wanted his thoughts to leave his mind inform of words. He sure knew that he had made her uncomfortable, not that he cared.. right? He has made a lot of people uncomfortable in his days, and with being a teacher, he gets to do so more by the start of every year on poor first years. He gains dominance, easily. But he wasn't lying when he said it was Interesting. It's not everyday you hear a myth like this..

"But it's embarrassing, isn't it? People only recognise me as a caretaker ; well, now a former caretaker" you babbled. 

"It was indeed horrible to know about her death. Not that I knew her, it was still gruesome" he comforted her. 

Merlin kill me, he begged. He had no idea why he was saying such wordings, he had never done that to anyone else and wasn't planning to either. To people, he doesn't seem like a comforting person, and he, himself agreed. He was never good at comforting anyone or talking to people for a long period of time, he had no experience in such field. Apart from the horrible nights during the first wizarding war.

His aura seemed dangerous, almost threatening to you, but he himself seemed to be a better person, you thought. 

When you thought the way to the castle's exit couldn't be more long, you reached the end. The huge door was wide open with a rather large gong, slowly moving side to side. Weird, it seemed. When you made your entrance, there was no such gong. 

Severus and you were ahead of the king, so your walk abruptly came to stop before theirs. Severus turned around taking in the wide sea and the atmosphere in the air. 

"It was nice meeting you severus" you babble out. Although he was strange, you liked him. He turned around meeting his eyes with you and smirked lowly returning your words with "you too miss (Y/L/N)" he said taking your palm and giving you a firm shake.   
Looking behind you to immediately speak "Mind Your head!" You turned around and saw Steve getting almost flown away by the gong.

Steve seemed to have noticed how the both of you were together and decided to jump in. Back hugging you, Steve made sure to give a small smile to severus, trying to annoy the man. "Well well well, soulmates! It's time for us to leave now" he said, retracting his hands which layed near your waists, to himself as he dragged you towards the closed gates which, The priest might have opened. 

You saw the others making their way past the gate and towards once where you all were just a hour ago. When you made it towards them,you realised what steve had said. Annoyed, you punch him in his back, making him erupt a deep groan.

You were furious when you registered his wordings, you and the teacher had just met, so it was thoroughly wrong of him to assume such things. "You absolute dipshit, Steve!" You yell, trying to land your punches on his back, which you knew were painful.

"Ow Stop!" Steve groaned. As you made your way towards them, Steve ducked down pulling himself away from you. He bended slightly backwards as if trying to strech his, probably bruised back. 

"Your a fierce one!" He said, grunting while touching the marks he couldn't see left on his back. 

"I can't believe you actually said that!" You whispered-yelled at Steve, when you were around Harold and Mark. Harold looked at your, with a questionable gaze of trying to decipher what was happening between to two of you. Noticing his look, you tried to tell him when he in an instance stopped you. 

"I am not interested in knowing (Y/N), thank you" he spoke, following mark. Then again, you didn't actually expect Empathy or ponder from him. 

"Said what?!" Steve whispered yelled too. "The soulmate thing? Relax Sister, it's not like I mean it! And besides, you two had just met and spent so much time together already, I was just making fun of you" He uttered in pure frustration. Still groaning from pain as he touched his back. "We only talked, for odin's sake. And Don't touch your back if you don't want it to hurt!" You tried talking humbly to to him.

"Not to mention, you must have made him uncomfortable!" You said, glaring at him.

It did. Severus wasn't too uncomfortable though. He didn't quite register his wordings either until the both of you left the gates of Hogwarts. 

Soulmates? The guy said. Obnoxious. Severus thought. 

Unwillingly though, Severus stood there, looking at them leaving the school.  
He wondered why (Y/N) was hitting the guy's back, but then he remembered he didn't care. He turned around wanting to leave the grounds and instead attend to his normal duties until a loud banging voice that stuck him on his feet. 

Severus, quickly pulled out his wand wanting to defend himself from whatever that was, which erupted the noise, only to notice that the people from other realm weren't there. He wondered for a second how they might have travelled from their place to here, but then he realised, Mr.Winger. 

The now priest, Mr.Winger, he remembered was a half blood and the first ever wizard from another realm. He had just joined in as a Hogwarts professor when Mr.Winger had began his term. James Winger was a Bright Child in his class. He wasn't the one to have favourites, he believed himself to be until he saw James' efforts in potions. James was also another person he liked, not caring about others and kept to himself, the types of people Severus truly liked. Much like Harold, he thought, James too was an extraordinary person. The only thing he hated about him was his name.

Severus sighed when he was remembered of his biggest enemy, James Potter. But severus thought he didn't have enough time to be angry now, and he certainly didn't want to waste his time of thinking of james, so he quickly made his way back to the headmasters office using the grand staircase. He didn't use the grand staircase while taking them out of the castle, he thought they might only hurt themselves and would constantly bug him about asking several questions to him. 

He said, peppermint Toad and the gargoyle moved again. He walked through the door and saw the professors and the headmasters again. He huffed out air in boredom and made his way towards them. Answering some questions about the people and whether or not they were safely departed. Severus refrained himself from breaking everything at that moment and calming answered them. 

He wondered why would they care about them. But then he remembered the war and the calamity they were soon becoming a part of. He asked his mind to remember wanting to hear Albus' reason for helping them.

No sooner than later,he had realised it was evening. The short meeting which seemed at first turned out to be a prolonged and lengthy one, if it wasn't for Gilderoy to bug in every now and then. Soon, more professors joined. Professor sinistra, Binns, Vector along with pomfrey soon tagged along. 

Severus sighed Lowly after the meeting soon came to an end. He then wanting to go back to his chambers and finish the batch of skele-gro which pomfrey had requested, but he was stuck on his feet when he heard Sybill's question to Albus. 

"What must we do? I've seen her stars, she'll do great in this world. We cannot just let her be!" The woman whimpered, taking in breaths every few words, huffing his cheeks when wanting an answer from the headmaster. "I know what things to do, Trelawney. But for now, we must wait" he calmly answered. Not wanting to prey more on their conversation, Severus left for his chambers.

The sun set down bringing in an end for the day, however the day wasn't finished yet for severus. He went to his potions ingredients in the dark corner and picked up the jar of scarab beetles. He picked out 5 and threw them in the hot stirring potion. After a few minutes of stirring potion, he noticed it soon changing colour to a clear colour. He had made skele-gro. And the only thing he needed to do was to fill in it the several bottles pomfrey had sent to him. 

He thought he had misplaced the bottles, not remembering where the house elves must have placed them, however he saw bright pale yellow out of the corner of his eyes. He drifted towards the bottles which held contrast from their pale but old colour, to the dark and scary corner. They were by the window in his class, as he took the bottles he glanced outside the class, taking in the clear sky. The lights that lit the inside of Hogwarts corridors now were reflecting deep golden hue on the sea near the castle. There were no clouds today, and he was grateful for that, now normally he just wouldn't stare at the sky like a distracted idiot, but he couldn't help thinking that somewhere, he didn't know where, (Y/N) might be looking at the same sky. 

He chuckled softly to himself. He had thought of her again. He then floated and lifted the bottles from a spell and taking them with him towards his cauldron.

(Y/N) was indeed looking up at the dark sky. But instead of Severus' beautiful view of mixed colours, her sky only had dark grey hue and huge clouds filled in. The moon was visible barely as it was too hidden out by the clouds. 

It had been now a month since they had visited Albus. It was now a year and eleven months for the war to begin. It seemed as if they had enough time to prepare, but the thought of the prophecy indicating that the war would leave nothing but deal corpses terrified her. Unlike people whom she knew, and fought against in the war, the dead were hungry for souls. 

She sighed, pressing herself against the small cold glass less window inside the tall towers of the castle. She felt a tear roll down her eyes when she realised how people reacted to the prophecy coming true. 

A month ago when the young queen's death was announced, the townsmen were left baffled, astonished and horrified. The kingdom saw a great growth of people begging to come inside the castle for protection against the dead. 

Lia, never showed her true self infront of the town people. She always seemed so perfect for them, so when her death was announced, people mourned the terrible loss they had suffered. People were still mourning for her after a month. She realised how many people had killed themselves in order to escape the wrath of the gods who decided to raise war on them. Some of them tried leaving the town, only to be denied of entry from the other towns nearby. The borders between the town's had a huge growth of security now, with guards looking over every yard.

Within the month, Derelis, the once colourful town had lost all its shades and hues. The crops failed because of no sunlight. It rained sometimes, it had rained only once this month and it was a heavy one. The town realised it need more then a little help from the wizards, but the people were not told about the wizards as they had suffered enough shock, if they learned that the king was taking help from the wizards, no one would be left in the town. 

You felt a presence around you, but you it was Mark from his fragrance, the sweet rose perfume he wore everyday.

Mark didn't speak anything and only stood by yourself side observing the same thing as you. Out of nowhere, he chuckled deeply. You looked as him as he did the same, taking his eyes off the sky. He looked at you for a moment and then back at the dark sky. 

"Damn, the curse really fucked up bad.." he said, causing your you to chuckle unknowingly. You have never heard him speak like this before, so free and out of his own element, but you didn't mind though, instead appreciated that he started to get comfortable around you. When you had joined, mark was the person you were least closets to, surprisingly the most closest person to you was Harold. 

"So, how are you doing? I notice you've been.... crying?" He questioned with a amused look on his face when he saw the wet residence left by the year on your cheek. Immediately, as if to inspect it, he raised his thumb gently towards your cheek, and wiped off the wet stain with his thumb. You closed your eyes embracing his touch. Later however when the two of you got closed, you realised how he was a very caring person, looking after you as if you were his own sister. And you appreciated that a lot, you finally have a man, look at you, like a sister. 

"I am fine. It's just Derelis" you said. You weren't fine. NO ONE in the castle was fine, but all of them pretended that they were and continued on.

"You'd obviously lying, but I do see some realy concern about Derelis from your eyes" he said, resting his hand from your cheek now on your shoulders. You nodded swiftly and looked down at the entrance of the castle. There were many guards there stopping people from entering the grounds. 

"Great people wizards" he softly said, following your gaze. "20 years ago, I despised them. I thought they were myths, and never really cared about them, until I heard that the neighbouring town accused their people of being witches and wizards, Thats when I started hating them for real. Until that is, I met Dumbledore. I loved that guy since the beginning." He spoke. He sighed aloud again when he beard no response from you. 

Realising this conversation would take him nowhere he Decided to bring out a much more interesting topic, trying to cheer you up. He took his hand from your shoulder, onto his hip and let out a surprised gasp.

"We never actually talked about your powers!" He admitted. Suffice it to say, that did take your attention away from the roaring men and women gathered near the gates, flustered you immediately. Looking at the way your cheeks suddenly gained colour, he knew you were too afraid to talk about them, but he still shot his chance. 

"If you are comfortable, let's talk about it!" He said. You nodded slowly and heard the sound of a sword being raised. You looked at mark and saw his slicing his own thumb with the tip of his sword and wincing quietly at the sting. Panic took all over you, you tried taking the sword away but he forced it out of your hands and placed it back in its scabbard. 

Unlike your expression of pure confusion, his remained rather positive with a small smile on his face. The dark haired man then spoke, "heal my thumb!" Taking his sliced thumb near you. 

"Are you mad?!" You shrieked. "What?" Questioned mark.

"Ahhh!" you groaned. "We don't even know if it heals a person, last time I checked I healed a fucking garden, and that was ages ago mark!" You almost yelled at him..

"I know, just..try to heal it!" He said, calmly, ever so gently bringing his injured thumb more close to you. You signed in pire frustration, I'd hurt you if you realised that you wouldn't be able to heal people. That's why you never wanted to know the answer to that question. But you still had fate in yourself, so you took his hand in your and close your eyes.

Just closing and then opening your eye won't be enough you thought, so you imagined healing his thumb. How the severed and bleeding skin sticthed itself back together without threads. Unknowingly, your other hand lifted itself and gently touch the cut, you begin running your finger on the top of his cut, which felt to have no edges. You opened your eyes to see what you had imagined. Where once was there was a severely cut thumb now had clean light coloured stripe of colour healed skin on it. A scar. A small scar.

You heard mark gasp as you did too. You were astonished to find out you could heal people too. You rejoiced at the new feeling inside of you, just a moment ago you were terrified to find out the results and now you cheered yourself at the marvelously small but big achievement for you. 

"Fucking hell! That was brilliant (Y/N)!" Mark exclaimed, still not being able to take his eyes off the thing he had just witnessed. 

"I know right?" You awkwardly add in. Your happiness soon died down when your attention went to the owl that had appeared to have been flown near the window the two of you have been standing in. You noticed it's beak held a letter between them. Curiously you wanted to take the letter, but mark took it before you.

His hands carefully examining the unknown origins of the letter. His eyes went a bit wide as he had acknowledged whom that letter was meant for. "Ahh~" he said then handing the letter to you. You were timidly confused as to who might have written a letter to you in the middle,of what you assumed to be night. 

It was from the priest, commanding your presence near the peak of the mount Armart. 

You sighed out aloud, showing the contents of the letter to Mark, who had the same reaction as you. "You better go, don't want to anger the old man" he said, continuing to look at the sky.

The sky's always so damn cloudy!, Wondered Winger. He stood there, in the freezing cold, waiting for (Y/N), who seemed to have been taking an awfully long time reaching the mount. 

He remembered taking 2 minutes writing that letter in his house to her, it had been a half an hour since and you still weren't at the peak. He seemed to grow more and more frustrated when you didn't seemed to have shown up.

Alas, odin had mercy on him when he saw (Y/N) walking towards him from the distance. Once she realised that he was standing their, and started running her way towards him.

"Don't you know to be on time!' he yelled at her. You hadn't expected him to yell at you, so as frightened you were at the sudden outburst, you yelled back at him. "You never mentioned time Winger!" You yelled in the freezing cold. "And besides, it takes time to reach up on the top here!" You yelled again.

He closed his fists as to stop himself from bursting. He breathed in, and out and calmly replied. "If you knew anything, you'd know that there is a passage made, for us to climb the mountain easily" he Murmured. "And you shall call me by my title!"

Confusion seemed to take over at you when you heard about the secret passage thing, but it increased more when he said his next few words. "Why? I mean if your name is winger, I'll call you that instead" you spoke.

"No!" He said without any explanation. Accepting your defeat, you just said a quite ok and follow him when he suddenly Started walking. 

Deciding you had no choice then to follow him, so you did. You still wondered why he had you come out so late, and that too, alone. You never got the chance to ask him, cause he just won't stop walking. 

He stopped walking once he had realised he reached the 'destination', you realised soon when you walked up next to him, that it was the same place you were once taken away to the wizarding world. A small smile plastered on your face remembering the memory of poor Stevie. But the question still never left your mind. 

"What are we doing?" You asked. He groaned loudly startling you, as you took a step back.

"You never stop the questions do you!" He yelled at you now, you were pretty sure the whole town could hear now. But it didn't make sense to you and made you angry too.

"If you would have included the details in the letter, I WOULD HAVE NEVER BUGGED YOUR ASS!!" You yelled back. 

"ARGHHHH!" He groaned again. He must be damaging his throat, you wondered.

"Dumbledore requested your presence" he finally answered your questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you maid it to the end :D


	6. Not Necessarily Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I wrote this chapter early today and finally today I can get a proper sleep at 3 am. I try to write everyday and upload regularly, but sometimes the chapters Don't come off the way I imagined, so I have to do it all again. And sometimes I am exhausted, but determined to write atleast 15,000+ characters that I forget I am ruining my writing. BUT! THIS IS NOT THE CASE WITH THIS CHAPTER!! HAHAAHAH ENJOY

"Welcome Back (Y/N)!" Dumbledore cheered you up as you entered his office. He immediately greeted you with open hands.  
When you stepped into the wizarding world, it was night, so it was unconditionally weird and bothering at the same time for him to call you at this time. "And Mr.Winger!" He noticed the poor priest behind you.

"What is it Mr.Dumbeldore? I noticed, it's night here, why would you call someone this late?" You said. You didn't want to release your frustrations on him, but it was maddening you to know why he called you at such an hour. 

"Because I couldn't wait to share this news with you, and it is a bit important" he stated. He opened his mouth inorder to speak something but closed it immediately and pointed towards the closed window. He immediately, in an instant went towards the window and opened it, allowing the night's cold breeze to enter in his office. "Come here (Y/N)" he softly said looking outside his window. 

Dumbledore was a weird guy, you thought about the night mark told you about him. You wouldn't say weird, but philosophically mysterious. You straightened your coat and proceeded to walk towards him, only to hear a set of footsteps walking away. You glanced back and found out that the priest has already left the room, leaving only you and Dumbledore in it. You huffed and started walking back towards his direction.

When you reached the window, you realised how different and beautiful this world was compared to the town of Derelis. Not to bash but even before when the curse began, Derelis wasn't as beautiful as the view from Dumbledore's office. You sighed, closing your eyes, taking a big whiff of air into your system. And for the first time in a month, you felt relaxed by the window.

There were no sobs of those ungrateful, or a tribe of people trying to force their way inside the brightly lit castle. None of that, only fresh smell of Citrus in the air and warmth. After a few minutes to yourself, you opened your eyes to look at Dumbledore. 

The man took off his specs and placed them on the base table near him. He still looked up at the moon and sighed aloud. "Firstly, I would like to apologise for the condition in Derelis. It seems as if it keeps getting worse" his throat voice said. You nodded your head and followed his gaze. Things weren't getting worse, things were already at there worst. You exhaled, and found yourself thinking about Derelis again.

When Dumbledore spoke again, you forced yourself to throw away the thought of Derelis again when his next words stuck you.  
"Do you believe in psychic powers, dear?" He asked, still not looking at you. You were new to everything just a few months ago, and Mark seemed to have done a good job I'm educating both you and steve about the wizarding world.

"I have never thought about it, it was only brought to my attention a month ago that magic exists" you said, smiling to yourself, looking at your fiddling fingers. Dumbledore hummed and said "oh, I am sorry,(Y/N) I forgot!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I believe that each and everyone is born with these psychic abilities, no matter whether they are magical or not." He continued "I believe that, we need to make an effort in able to grant our psychic powers, it's just that, some In this realm are born with their psychic powers, and others simply ignore them just because they can do secondary magic" he sighed in disappointment.

"You.. You mean.. the magic you people do with sticks is secondary?" You asked, seemingly confused at his phrasing.   
"No, the magic we do with our wands!-" He emphasized the word 'wand' and continued "-is not secondary, however, I believe it to be!" He proudly admitted.

That left a hole in your brain, when you didn't understand his words. He didn't look at you, still staring out of his window but understood your confusion.

"You see, some people in this realm, are born with the ability to go through a person's mind and search for memories, we call it Legilimency. Then There are others who are born with the ability to magically transform themselves into any form, we call them metamorphmagus" he said.

"I believe in psychic powers, which all of us have, however some need to be able to prove themselves to grant their powers, however with being a wizard and being able to do magic, people seemed to have forgotten about our psychic abilities." He said.

He looked as if he wanted to continue more, when all of a sudden you heard several footsteps coming towards you from behind. You prepared yourself. Without thinking twice, you pulled and your sword and flew it to land on the persons neck.. without, thinking...Twice.

And you immediately were to regret the decision when you found out who the person was. There stood severus Snape who quietly winced in pain at the sudden attack on his throat. You realised the horror scene playing infront of you and immediately took back your sword, noticing a little bit of blood dripping from the tip. 

"Merlin's beard!" He groaned, disrupting the little peace Dumbledore had, as he too looked behind to glance at the duo. "Why do you people have to always carry the knife around! It's barbaric!" He grunted, looking at you. You knew it was horrible to do such thing, but he should realise his own mistakes too. 

"Well!.. you should have made your presence known before! It's a sword not a knife, you blind idiot" You defended yourself nervously. Although already regretting your last sentence when you saw him glaring at you. "And I could ask the same questions to wizards too, why do you people carry that stick with you?" You dared to talk back to severus. 

Grunting loudly in frustration, Severus said, "it has a name, and if you were smart enough to call them wands instead of a stick, you would have known to think before you do anything!" He said, not shouting but almost yelling at you, which seemed to have already anger you more. Apart from narcissistic people, and onions what you hated more was being yelled at. 

"Oh I am sorry snep! It's a habit by now, I wonder if you didn't realise that I am a warrior as well and I am very much used to people jumping on to kill me!" You emphasized on his name, yelling back at him in his face,Which ticked him off. "If you don't know how to say my name, better keep it off your mouth then you dimwit!" He answered back. 

"Quiet down both of you" Dumbledore spoke interrupting the small brawl between the two of you. Both of you panting and looking at each other with deep hatred for the person infront of you. Severus forced himself to take his eyes off you and instead wanted to focus on the minor injury on his neck. 

He moaned and pulled out his wand from his sleeved when Dumbledore stopped him.   
"Don't! wait severus!" Albus said.

It hurt you, knowing that the both of your ended on good terms the last time you met. You wondered if he was feeling the same.

Pretty girls are always the dumbest, severus thought. No wonder she mewled back, he continued. If steve was here, he would be very confused at the sudden havoc raised between you too. Severus wondered how the female changed so quickly. 

What he didn't realise was the stress she had gone through between the passing month. (Y/N) felt worried for her town, the feeling that she was forced to keep it inside of her. During the entire month, she was forced to be in the castle on Dumbledore's order, which is why her frustration left in form of words when they met again. Even when some wizards and witches came form the wizarding world into their own, she didn't leave. 

She felt like a monster, despite being the total opposite. You hated worrying someone and hated it more when someone looked after you like a child. You had endless nights in the past month, where the only thing you did that day was eat, sleep and cry. You could only roam around the castle and were told not to worry about the people outside. 

Those were the people you had suffered for to keep them safe from the destructive wars that took place during your work as a warrior, then all of a sudden being told to ignore their weepings hurt you beyond your imagination. 

You felt your eyes swell up, but forced yourself to look away from the man standing infront of you to Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore, who looked at the both of you with concerned now said that he was waiting for Severus to turn up. Refraining himself from looking at the tension between the both of you, Dumbledore just quietly asked the both of you to follow him to his desk.

The both of you sat down on the empty chairs near his desk, frustrated at the other's presence. Dumbledore huffed looking at the both of you, pressing on the bridge of his nose..

"And here I thought it was a good idea...." He lowly murmured, but audible enough for you to hear it. "What was a good idea?" You asked him. 

He was Still holding his nose, he once again sighed in disappointment and straightened himself and got to explanation. 

"Turns out Miss (Y/L/N), as if you weren't the only one with this magic" he softly spoke.   
This caused your brain to roam around in your empty mind as you stated blankly at Dumbledore. "What do you-" both Severus and you spoke at the same time, which caused the both of your too take a glance at the other one. 

You were still annoyed at him, so you just took your glance back at Dumbledore continued to ask him the question.

"What do you mean Albus" she said, with a concerning face. The air seemed to have been stinging his cut more, and he resisted the urge to heal it.

"Carrie Morgan was a lady with the same powers as you" he stated looking at you. "She, like you is considered a myth around this realm as well, because no one around here thinks that you could be born with magical abilities, remember our conversation from before.." he continued.   
"Well it turns out, she did exist but people have seemed to forgotten about her"

"Why are you telling me about her..?" You asked. "So that you can feel that you are no longer alone." He said, those comforting words. 

You felt as if he had read your mind from earlier, tears threatened to fall from your eyes when his words hit you. You are not alone, the words gave you much comfort then you thought they could.

He smiled warmly realising you looked down at your arms in your lap, your hair making him avoid seeing the expression on your face, but nevertheless he gave you a slight pat on your shoulder.

Severus realised what she must have felt like. Then the feeling immediately launched itself at him like blocks of bricks thrown af him. He was a suddenly aware of your thoughts, he couldn't help it.

Unwillingly he entered her mind, finding no thoughts instead only several thank yous being repeated over and over. He mentally slapped himself for not realising the situation earlier. 

You wiped your runny nose and began thanking Dumbledore again and again. Severus realised how she must have felt.

Suddenly being away from her own people, how she must have felt when she was told to stay inside. How she must have felt different and how she must have felt as if she was not fitting in with her own people. Severus wanted to use legilimency on her, to see her memories, his thought of train got dismissed after Dumbledore began speaking.

"So, now. I have some good news and some bad news. I wouldn't necessarily call it bad news but it may cause you uneasiness, that's why I referred to it as bad news" he said. 

"Go on Dumbledore" she said.

Severus touched the cut in his neck, and realised it was the blood around it was drying, so he had to force himself to interrupt their conversation.

"Why didn't you let me heal the cut, headmaster. It's drying!" He complaint, with the way they were sitting, he couldn't notice you rolling your eyes at his statement.

"Oh yes! Sorry I seemed to have forgotten about it!" Dumbledore squeaked.

"Umm, inorder for me to further proceed into talking about this topic, we must know if can heal humans too" he said.

"Could Carrie heal humans?" You asked.   
"Yes, she could" he answered.

You exhaled from your nose, your fingers tapping themselves at Dumbledore's desk, making the only audible sound in the room.   
You realised you had to heal him, inorder to actually make peace with him.

"I can.." You declared. "Before coming here, Mark asked the same thing. Apparently, yes. I can heal humans" you calmly replied. You turned your head in severus'direction, noticing him staring at your with his eyes narrowed, you imitated the look on his face before he groaned. 

"Go on then, heal him,(Y/N)" you heard Dumbledore say. You nodded wanting to complete the task given to you by Dumbledore. 

You Started moving your chair against his, scooping towards him with your chair. At the sudden decrease in the space between the two of them, Severus' body stiffened and that did not go unnoticed by you as you smirked wide, making sure severus noticed it.

He did, and he felt infuriated. "Just get over with it!" He barked. Your smirk only seemed to have grown wider when you raised your finger near his cut. 

Gliding your finger near his wound, you reached at the edge of the cut and pressured your nail on it. Severus did not expect that as he suddenly moved in his chair. "What are you doing?" He barked. 

"Tch. I am healing you and you are being very rude severus" you decided to pull his leg, regretting doing so when he slapped your hand away from him. "Let it be, I'll do it myself!" He said and began taking out his wand.

"No Severus! Let her do it!" Albus insisted.  
Ohh, I am liking this, thought Albus.

Against his will, you shifted close to him again, before sliding your arm around the other side of his uninjured neck to support your action. Severus held his breathe obliviously. You took your other arm, closing your eyes to focus, and slowly imagined his cut getting healed. You pulled your other arm towards the cut, like the same way you did with Mark's, and found yourself running your finger in his cut which seemed to have been healed. When you open your eyes, you first noticed that Severus' own eyes were taking in the scene.

His eyes met yours and unexpectedly you found yourself staring into his for no reason. And he did the same, unwillingly causing a good scene for Dumbledore, when the man cleared his throat that's when everything clicked. You realised the position you were in, and immediately pulled yourself away from him. 

Severus had seemed to feel uncomfortable himself, bit because of the beautiful lady infront of him, but because he thought he made you uncomfortable.

"Well done (Y/N)!" Albus cheered, still with a smirk on his face, to which neither severus nor you wanted to pay attention to.

Severus suddenly realised that he was called here for no reason. It had been a tiring day for severus, with students maddening him to his extent today by asking his questions with very obvious answers to. He was very tired, even during detention today where he had to correct the essays by his dimwitted students. All of the activities he did today caused him an immense headache. He wanted to sleep through the headache, so when he entered his chambers,he didn't even bother to take off his teaching robes and immediately proceeded to move towards his bed, but then his peaceful moment was ruined when argus informed him that Dumbledore as asked to see him. Forcefully he drank the vial of wiggenweld potion and flew here.

"Headmaster!" He tried not to sound angry, "what is the reason for my attendance here!" He asked. He begged Albus to give him a proper excuse, otherwise it seemed he would have destroyed everything in his office.

"That too severus! I had an amazing idea just now, which is my I called the both of you hear at this time. I couldn't wait to tell you both! Although like I mentioned before, it could be bad news.. not necessarily though" Albus cheered.

"What is it?" You wondered.

"How would you like if severus became your mentor (Y/N)? I have been thinking about it for quite some time now and the idea is amazing! Don't your agree?!" He said, with a excited smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe you made it, 😚😛. I wanted to write more at the end but my hands were hurting. I don't like leaving people on cliffhanger.   
> But don't worry, the next chapter may come out tomorrow or day after tomorrow considering my mood tomorrow.


	7. A Very Intimidating Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! a very shy severus incoming. Hehe.
> 
> Also note that English is not my first language so I have noticed that I seem to mess up between points of view, sometime referring to oc as 'you' and other times as 'her'. I know people hate grammatical errors but English is very difficult so I am deeply sorry in advance.

If Severus was served tea, he would have spat all over Albus' face. 

"Are you out of your mind?!" Screeched severus, throwing a distasteful look towards Albus, ignoring the fuming look given to him by, you. But, somewhere in his mind, something wanted him to accept the offer,and severus was disappointed about even thinking about it.

You wanted to slap him very badly now. When you heard Albus' statement, granted, you were shocked. You could have never imagined Albus asking you this question. But it wasn't THAT BAD. Considering his reaction, you were offended. He reacted so strongly that you were convinced that he'd chose his death over mentoring you. And that deeply saddened you.

You regretted your earlier actions, very much so. If you weren't on the edge of slicing his throat off, he would have never had such a reaction, considering the last time you met, both of you had ended on good terms. 

You looked at him with such a fury in your eyes, and he seemed to have also noticed it, however chose to ignore it staring at Albus instead.

"By the way, Snape,He asked the question, TO ME!" You emphasized. "And besides, what's wrong with mentoring, it's just like teaching right?" You questioned, ignoring your temptations to pull him by his collar and punch him. 

"Yes! It IS just like teaching!" Albus roared, still with a sweet smile on his face. Severus seemed to have felt differ about it. Obviously mentoring and teaching are different in many ways, he wondered.

Teaching focuses more on the aspect of knowledge, while mentoring is more of experience. Healing, a field where severus seemed to a have only a small percentage of experience in. He knew Several healing potion, but potions and having actual healing powers is different, very different from one another. So if thinking logically, if severus were to accept the offer, he'd fail the both of them very much. 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair looking very tense, while folding his hands and holding the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. Severus wanted to be her mentor, he felt absolutely shameless thinking of an opportunity to get close to her, but it seemed that this one, would just sink down the ship.   
He already felt terrible, but didn't regret his earlier outburst, he didn't want to be her enemy. But it seemed with the gaze you were throwing at him, it only encouraged him to know this for the fact that you started hating him.

If I looked intimidating, I'd pressure him into agreeing, you thought, throwing him a stern look at him. He opened his eyes slowly, still in the same position as before, peaking at you, and you only seemed to be seen as a very intimidating person. However, you knew you shouldn't force him to be doing this, afterall he is already a teacher, to have responsibility of a apprentice or a mentee would only anger and stress him more. 

You gave up looking intimidating, and instead sighed out leaning back into your chair as well, in an weirdly comfortable position. Even though you didn't want to force him, knowing how strict he is (a fact you learned from Harold, who strangely seemed to have appreciated severus a lot), it would help you be better. Besides it's not like you haven't had a experience with a strict teacher. Ahh, Harold.

"Listen Snape" you said in a small voice, forgetting your need to look more intimidating. "I know it maybbe hard.. you, already are a teacher, to have a apprentice may cause you more stress" you placed your thoughts into wordings, "but think about it, wouldn't it be possible for you to help me explore more of this skill.." you said, something then changed in Severus' expression, you thought you had convinced him. 

Does she actually want me to be her mentor? He asked himself, questioning his judgement of you from before. He liked the fact that you seemed to have considered his hardships as a teacher and how they would only increase once he had become a mentor. He mentally smiled and fell more for the woman infront of him, but it was wrong, truly very wrong, he thought. 

He sighed, returning to his position as before, straightening his back and sitting like a mannered person, before speaking. "I won't lie, it would be somehow a very fascinating area for me to discover but (Y/N),you must remember, that my designation here, in this school, is that of a potion master. I don't think I would be suitable for the job as I have had no experience in it" he calmly replied, looking at neither Albus or you. 

You felt very disappointed, even though he was a dick before, the words you have heard from Harold fascinated you more about this man. And to think Harold would go as far as to appreciate someone, was an amusing fact in itself. However, you just nodded accepting his decision. If he were to be your mentor, the both of you could have developed a friendship, perhaps possibly even were to become close friends, but destiny had other plans it appeared to be. 

Albus tch'ed disappointedly along with a groan leaving his mouth. "Severus, I thought you'd be perfect for this job!" He snarly commented and continued to look very disappointed by his actions. 

Well, there's goes my plans, Albus thinks to himself.

"Well then, I guess we should continue with our previous plans. Severus your allowed to leave if you want!" He angrily murmured.  
You looked over at severus, sighing lowly, giving his cold stare to neither Albus nor you. Hurriedly he stood up in order to leave. 

"Well then, I guess to tell you the bad news, again not necessarily a bad one. Gilderoy Lockhart will be assigned to be your defence mentor!" Dumbledore stated out loud. The loud stomping of Severus' boots stopped death in their tracks, as he processed the wordings.

Come on boy, come back! Albus pleased internally when he saw severus stop walking. Severus had thought he had lost his chances of getting close to you, but at the mention of Gilderoy teaching you defence, his blood boiled.

Albus seemed to be cheerful but kept the feelings inside himself when he saw severus speedily walking back towards them. Albus felt weird tingles of happiness creep in his mind, at the thought of Severus accepting his offer.

"If Gilderoy Lockhart is to teach the poor lady how to defend herself, she'd be completely mental by the time this semester ends!" Severus said, resting a hand on Albus' desk to support himself. "And considering what happened last time they met, how could you even think about letting him mentor her!" Severus shrieked, talking his hand off Albus' desk, in utter disappointment at the man infront of him, all the while you only thought if Gilderoy were to teach you, he'd be have to send to the hospital almost every week.

Albus noticed that you were in your own element, possibly thinking about Gilderoy teaching you, he smirked willingly at the utterly disappointed severus, who then responded to his smirk, by groaning loudly, accidentally taking (Y/N)'s mind of the scenarios of her killing Lockhart playing in her head.

Once Albus noticed that your eyes were on the both of them, he immediately took back his smirk and instead placed a stern look on his face. "Well then Severus, why don't you take his place instead, that's one of the reasons i invited you here for" Albus sternly stated, his happiness threatening to burst out of him. He knew for a fact now that severus would accept his offer, that's why he added more salt to the wound by adding, "Gilderoy was my first choice severus, because afterall, he is a defence against the dark arts teacher, but seeing him having a hard time with students himself made me want to think about you" he continued, smirking widely internally. "But you have already answered my question severus, it's fine. I know it's too much responsibility. Having seeing Miss (Y/L/N), react to Gilderoy, I believed you could have been a better choice, but it's fine." He said, taking his gaze off Severus to see the confused lady besides the standing man in the chair. "I guess we'll have to go with Mr.Lock-"

"I'll accept the offer!" Severus angrily muttered. Severus wasn't angry because he was practically forced to take up the offer, he'd take the offer anyday, the only thing that seemed to frustrate him was the fact that, Gilderoy was Albus' first choice. There hasn't been a week without Hermione and few of her annoying friends coming into his classes during office hours, to ask him to help them understand the subject well. Even though he was the potions master, everyone in the school knew he fancied Dark Arts, which is why he practically had to beg Dumbledore for recruiting him as a DADA professor, but to no avail.

It was as if, hitting two birds with one stone. Severus would get to spend more time knowing you well, and he'd be able to teach DADA officially on Dumbledore's orders once. He was very happy inside, but equally frustrated with every thing reminding him of Gilderoy teaching you. He's happiness seemed to have reached his mind when another thought invaded his mind.

By this time, Dumbledore was wanting to eat Several lemon drops and sweets out of celebration of convincing severus to be a mentor when out of nowhere, Severus hit him with a question.

"What about her healing powers? We do need a mentor for that don't we?" Severus wittily asked, with Albus gesturing him to take his place back in the chair he once sat on. "Excuse me." Albus quietly Murmured at the both of them to excuse himself for searching for a character file from his stores.

When severus sat back on the chair, his body felt cold goosebumps appearing on him, his body seemed to have been stiffened again, when he felt her looking at him, dare he say she even smiled.

You were smiling at severus, not like a creep, but like a person who appreciated him. A warm gentle smile, which he appeared to have been noticed when while adjusting his cloak he suddenly froze. Without a doubt, you knew Severus saw you looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Your previous feelings about the man seemed to have gone away with the wind, thinking how much he hated Gilderoy and his teaching, you were glad it was severus teaching you and not that Lockhart.

A few mere seconds passed by and severus noticed he had unconsciously held his breathe. He breathed in, and out and sat comfortably in his chair, he still felt her looking at him, from the corner of his eyes. He tried moving his eyes, subtly more in her direction, trying not to make it seem like he was wanting to look at her. But his obviously failed attempt only ended up making her laugh. 

Good. Let it flow, Albus thought to himself while searching for the file he swore he had left on the table. After hearing her small laugh, he seemed delighted to believe it to be because of severus. 

You ducked you head into the direction of your lap as you saw the failed attempt of severus trying to look in your direction. You chuckled deeply, it being the only voice apart form the constant paper ruffling Albus seemed to do in order to check for something.

Severus felt heat in his cheeks for the first time in years now. If he were confident enough to look at her now, he might have thanked her to making him feel a different feeling aside from his constant grumpy mood. But he was not. He felt her moving herself closer to his chair, when screeching of the chair noise was made loud enough to the three of them to hear. 

Het small chuckled stopped, severus tilted his head in a way of trying to cover his face from the long locks that grew itself out of his head. He felt her breathe in near him, which only seemed to have made him aware of how close she seemed to be. Without a warning, severus felt her hand touching his. Her hands travelled near his lap where his hand laid in his thigh, which you lifted without a hint of hesitation.

If you were told to behead someone, you could do it right now then to risk him being offended by the touching. But you still excused yourself, thinking how much of a bad decision could it be? He had to see you later, now that he accepted the duty of a mentor, which you seemed to have brought up again.

You exhaled calmly, lifting one of his hands off his thigh, to bring it into your own. When you sat his hand near your knee, he hesitated to lay it but later gave in, when he felt you running your hands through the back of his palm. The time seemed to have stopped for him, as he forgot to breathe again. His Heart must have stopped too. He didn't wanted to sound rude, but he was so caught up in the moment that he forgot he had a deep manly voice. 

"What are you doing?" He roughly but calmly muttered, without any objections. Your smile only grew wider realising he spoke to you, but wouldn't look at you. You gave your attention back to his palm on your knees.

Albus found the file, but felt guilty of wanting to interrupt the moment they were having. So he followed his wording, and let it flow. Pretending to search for another file.

You sighed, running your own fingers through his large palm in your hands, "I want to thank you, for selecting the offer" you quietly said, looking at his palm, avoiding looking around as well. Unknowingly a blush creeped its way on your cheeks again.

Albus watched from the mirror located above the portraits near the clocks, watching them being so close together. Hating himself for going to interrupt them, he had planned something for the two of them that wouldn't disturbed them at all, however in order to reach there, he must interrupt them. 

Albus remembered snape's memory from the day he lost lily. He knew severus was punishing himself for no reason. He knew that even after everything that happened, after such a long time, severus would still feel guilty, which he was very correct of. Severus still felt guilty of trying to forget about lily, which would have only worsened his chances of getting to love in his life. But when he heard Severus and you interacting apart from them on the first day you met, Albus realised, that the fate must have given him a chance to try again. He felt guilty of taking away his first love away from him, so now that (Y/N) was here, things would probably turn out normal. Severus deserved a chance for love again.

"I'll try to make the job easier for you. But you have to answer some questions to me as I am still very much oblivious to this realm, without being a dick" she continued quietly still caressing his hand, smiling to herself . Severus, felt weird, why would she talk to him like that, but he loved it. He loved it so much he didn't even bother asking her for the answer. He smiled to himself ,trying the lady from not seeing his expression.

Albus, had took the file and slowly walked towards his desk. He, wanting the scene infront of him to last forever, unfortunately had to stop it. Trying not to make his entrance and the space between them awkward, he straight away pulled out his chair and sat quietly, gazing down at the papers. 

At the sound of the chair being pulled back, severus immediately retrieved his hand back and placed it on his thigh again, still being unable to look up to anyone in fear of them seeing his red face.

"So, as for your healing mentor" Albus said, and up lifted your head up at him "this is the healer I have appointed" he said sliding you a piece of new parchment with details and a picture on it.

Cassandra Hans, read the name on the top. She was apparently a healer at St.mungos,..? she had a short black bob and a prominently large mole below her eyebrow and above her eyelids. She had a unique characteristics, you wondered.

"Cassandra? Seriously? Couldn't think of anyone better?" Severus, yet again judged Albus' decision, but this time, Albus was very right in choosing her. When he once again, turned his eyes to look in the direction of the parchment handed to her, he was mildly Shocked to see Cassandra's name on it. That girl was a nuisance. And Albus had to agree to in some Sense. Constantly causing trouble during her times as a student in hogwarts always in the verge if expulsion.

"Understand severus. She is the best healer known in the world, I secretly appointed her and she agreed to keep the matters to private about her. Even though you may not agree, she is our only hope now" Albus dramatically said, knitted his hands together on his desk as he leaned forward. You weren't paying attention to anyone but the parchment in front of you. Interesting, you thought of her.

"But, she says she'll be available to visit us around mid February. As she is.... Quite busy with the ongoing treatment for the victims of raids, in Spain I believe..." Albus quietly Murmured, and that seemed to have gained your attention.

"Mid February? That's like, 5 months away! What do I do for 5 months?" You asked feeling very confused at the logics of the old man sitting in front of you.

He, once again, smiled very warmly at you before answering your question. "Till that time, you'll learn how to defend yourself against witches and wizards!" He happily spoke. 

Albus, was tired. Veryt tried now. And it only seemed to show in his body language when he turned his chair around to yawn. 

But he wasn't the only one. Severus and you too felt your eyes getting pressured to stay open, as they kept getting heavier. So without the will to continue the meeting Albus decided to talk more about this topic tomorrow.

He informed you both to come talk to him after the school curfew to discuss more matter. As you were beginning to move and go towards the exit, you heard Albus groan very loudly as if he was in pain. In an instant, you turned around to see what had happened, only for your sight to show you Albus Dumbledore, standing with one of his hands on his hip and the other on his forehead.

Severus who was equally surprised at the sudden groan spoke up. "What happened headmaster?" He asked, concerned.

"Ohh ho!" Albus said in disappointment and he threw his body loosely on the chair of his desk, to take a sit. " I remember telling Mr.Winger To go back to his realm now. He looked very much sleep deprived, so I didn't wanted him to wait..." He said loudly in a disappointed tone.

"What!" You shrieked loudly. The priest had, left? Without you?! " How am I supposed to get back now?" You questioned to which Dumbledore immediately answered.

"You can go back, the thing is, Only Mr.Winger seems to know how to open the portal. Mr.Winger has helped many of our witches and wizards to travel into your own realm using the portal. But now he has left..." He said. "and he is probably sleeping loudly considering how incredibly late it is" he said.

"So, what about Miss.(Y/L/N) now? Where will she sleep?" Severus awkwardly asked.  
Albus seemed to think about it, before getting his mind stuck with a solution.

"Severus! Why don't you let her sleep in your chambers for today?" He asked, excitedly.

Severus, whole world seemed to have stopped functioning at his request. By this point it was getting annoying for him to do everything Dumbledore says, but he wouldn't mind her in his chambers. Only thing, is that they must be incredibly trashed and dirty and on top of that, he had never invited anyone into his chambers, so he was, not to mention very nervous about having her in his chambers.

"No problem. I think it's a good idea" he heard you speak to Albus. 

Perfect, Albus thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...there's only one bed in Severus' chambers.... Ohhh... What to do now. *Insert Dumbledore laughing wickedly*


	8. Warm Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Fluff? In here. Soft smut? Not really, just naughty touching and receiving. And noisy severus. I am sorry I didn't update for a few days, my family isn't going through a proper time as one of my relative was covid19 positive, so I took a little time. But! Since I haven't updated I Decided to make this chapter longer than usual, so instead of 15,000+ characters I used 30,000 characters instead, cuz I'd rather write a long chapter than another one. Again, mistakes in this series are all mine since I don't have a beta and a little reminder again, English is not my first language so excuse some grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy your reading :D

Perhaps it wasn't has fun as she thought it would go. Both of them walked very quickly from Dumbledore's office to the dungeons, she thought considering the lecture she had thought him the first time they met, he would have answered SOME of her questions -she was met with utter disappointment when he started walking faster. You realised how scary he looked as he was walking. The thought of him teaching you, excited you at first, but now it sort of terrified you. 

His cloak floated in the air supported by the wind, when he walked ahead of you. The more you get deeper into the castle, the colder it got. It worsened when you entered the dungeon. The dungeons was where Arthur's castle held criminals, here it was being used as a perfect place for a man's chambers. You started quivering at the cold and began warming your arms, pulling your coat, tightening it more against your body. You noticed how quick your breathes were. There was a huge difference between this castle's dungeons, and the one's in Arthur's castle, they were significantly warmer compared to them.

Severus' long walk abruptly came to end as his broad figure turned to his side to face an old looking door. He was going to say something when, from the corner of his eyes, he spoted you slowly walking towards him from a big distance. At first, she tried keeping up with him, interrupting his silent walk everytime he began quickening his steps, along the way, she must have gave up, so there was a huge distance between the two of you. When you noticed his turning his head to look at you, you felt even colder and tightly wrapped in your arms around you. You looked down at the floor, before noticing at door next to you. You stopped trying to examine it, only for your question to be answered by him. 

"It's where I teach potions" he murmured as he stood in front of you, unexpectedly. You wondered how he walked so fast from the door he was standing near to his 'potions' class. A class? You wondered. They have students almost freezing themselves to learn a class here? The thought baffled you. You peeked inside trying to see what the class looked like when suddenly you felt Severus taking your hands.

Severus tried resisting his urge to hold hands. He never wanted to hold anybody's hands, but this sudden desire to hold (Y/N)'s hands made him question his mind. Without looking for consequences or thinking about anything as if his mind was oblivious, unwillingly however willingly severus reached out for her hand, he parted them from her arms and held her palm. When the realisation of reality hit him, it was too late. Unlike other's, Severus knew Occulumency and could hold onto his emotions very well,but with the sudden change of colour on his face, it became difficult for him to hold on his expression. 

He did his best and she didn't realise he was blushed. Severus examined her hands and found them to be very cold. They were at the point of numbing, he thought. He noticed her looking at him, the distance between them seemed to have lessen as he began to slowly run his fingers on her palm. If this happened, might as well make the most of it. You had no idea what gotten into him, the man you bickered with the second you met him again now held your hand in his, slowly caressing them, as if he's trying to heal them. He didn't heal them, but the warmth in his hands seemed to have reduced the cold her fingers held. 

He realised the intimacy in the situation and stepped back, not wanting to make either of them uncomfortable. You liked it, for the first time, when a man got closed to you, he didn't force himself on you. You had a small smile on your face when he became running his finger on your palm, noticing how the warmth seem to have taken over, you closed your eyes inorder to feel more of the sensation you felt, but instead felt his hands leaving yours as he stepped back. You didn't notice you had closed your eyes, when you opened them, Severus stood some steps away from you. Neither of you spoke anything as the both of you were contemplating of what to speak. 

The air soon awkward and realising that he had nothing to speak, Severus turned his back on you and started walking away in the direction of his chambers, cursing at himself for letting his emotions take the him. And you just stood there, he was very quick and in a matter of seconds reached the door he was once at, before whispering something and getting inside. You questioned why he wasn't feeling cold. Then you realised, he leaves in the dungeons, he must of gotten used to it. Taking your mind away from the potions classroom next to you, you started walking slowly again, thinking about what had just happened.

You felt as if you should have said something in order to not make it awkward between the two of you later, instantly regretting of not speaking up earlier. When you Started walking, you felt goosebumps appear of your skin from the increase in coldness. How the hell did he get used to this? You exhaled deeply before straightening yourself and encouraging yourself to take big steps. If I took big steps, all of this may end sooner than expected,you wondered. When you took a few big steps, you saw a black cloth taking his way towards you. At first you were startled at the sudden clothing, floating in the air. You gasped in fear when you spotted it, before realising it came from his chambers, so your fear threw itself away. The cloth came towards you, during the whole time you noticed how big the piece of clothing was from your form before it wrapped itself around your shoulders. 

The cloth wasn't too thin or too thick, it was in between and it was perfect, it felt somewhat warm and made you feel comfortable. When it wrapped itself around you, you realised it was his cloak and you obliviously held your breathe. You smiled at his kindness and appreciated him thinking of you, enough for him to lend you his cloak. The cloak tugged itself against your shoulder has you realised it was asking you to pull your hands inside the sleeves, you did so and felt even warmer. Your feet weren't as covered as your hands were but their temperature significantly increased after the cloak was placed on you. With the cloak, you were able to take bigger, better self, and so you went your way towards his chambers. 

As you carried yourself to his chambers, you felt the cloak dragging itself behind you, you were once again reminded of the height difference between yourself and him. The door was opened so, you knocked, announcing your presence before entering. When you stepped in his chambers, it felt as if it were the house of baldr, the norse god of darkness himself. His chambers weren't too different from what the dungeons were, somewhat cold but notably warm, dark and scary, only small rays of moon shining through the dark room. You wondered if the entirety of his chambers were the same. 

You took off his cloak, not needing it anymore, but as you pulled your arm out of the sleeves, you were informed of the coldness laying in the room, so you put it back on. You noticed severus coming out from a door, before noticing you and walking towards a small table placed near the couch. Without looking at you, he commented. "Took you long enough, thought you'd make it in the next decade or so" he grumbled. You sighed at his snide remark, there he was again. He handed you a mug of warm.... milk?, and drifted towards somewhere in his chambers. 

The milk smelt good you wondered, and blew on it before taking a sip. The taste confused you, you were sure this was milk, but it didn't taste like one. It wasn't an absurd tasting beverage, it was even tastier and sweet then the milk in your town, but the difference made you question the beverage. You thought severus would return to tell you where the bed would be. He didn't. And that made you search for him. You thought you should have atleast finished the soft milk, but the amount he gave you was too much, you still had some left before drifting off to where he drifted. 

You didn't knock, just entered the room, only to find Severus, who seemed to have changed from his attire, wearing a huge white shirt with the brown pants chopping something aggressively, before setting his eyes on you. You wanted to find see his face and the way he looked so different in this attire but instead you focused your attention on the task he was attending too. Isn't it night? Shouldn't he be sleeping now? "Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" He asked irritated. 

You mentally sighed, now focusing your attention at him, once again trying to look intimidating, sipping on your milk..? Before asking him the same thing. "Shouldn't YOU be sleeping now?" You said with a smile. A friendly innocent smile. Just.. a smile :). He seemed to have not appreciated it as he's frown grew wider. Oh, :(. "Are you trying to mock me?" He asked, setting the knife down, making it obvious for your eyes to see. One of his eyebrows flicked up when you stared at the knife in his hands and back at him, before taking your own sword out of the cloak you were wearing, making it obvious for him to see.

You Sighed very loudly before noticing a clothing hook near the wall close to you, you walked towards it, making your feet thump loudly, all the while Snape kept his eyes on you. Your loud feet and the bubbling potion were the only thing that made noise in the silent room. You took the sword and it's scabbard and hooked it on the hook. Before turning your back to meet severus and smiling at him again. "No, never. You're supposed to be my mentor" you said in a teasing voice while you walked towards the station he was preparing the potion in, and continued "I have respect for you Snape" you said again while smiling, and taking a abandoned stool and sitting on it. 

"And besides you should be sleeping too. Why and what potion are you making?"you asked, not expecting him to answer. "It's none of your concern is it? But I suppose you wouldn't shut unless I answer you. So, I am making draught of peace" he answer immediately proceeding to go back af his potion. "And why?" You asked. Severus who looked exceptionally frustrated now, closed his eyes and breath heavily before looking at you answering. "So that I can take it and enjoy the death of my sleep schedule and my sanity" he sarcastically Murmured. You had a small laugh not expecting the sudden comment, it died down and everything was just like what it was before. He focused on his potion and you focused on his potion. Too. "But seriously, you should have been sleeping now. Considering it's almost close to 3 am" he lowly grumbled. You sighed. Again, and answered "my sleep usually begans at 5 am to 12 pm. I have a difficult job severus!" You said sarcastically, but weren't lying. Your actual sleep schedule was 4 am to 2 pm.

Severus rolled his eyes and frustratedly just took his knife again and began chopping whatever the ingredient was."And besides, you didn't even tell me where the bed was? How can I just know?" The chopping abruptly stopped and severus' eyes which were focused on the ingredient slowly looked up meeting your eyes with a hint of confusion swimming in them. The way you sat infront of the potion masters whereas he stood make you feel uncomfortable yet again, due to the difference it made between your heights.

"The bed? You want to sleep on my bed?" He asked, which a horrid look in his face. 

"Yes we'll obviously, where do you expect me to sleep. On that couch?" You let your sarcasm let through you again, as you saw a bowl of a blue thick liquid, you brought it close to examine it until severus' own hand swatted against your hand, you took away your hand as he retrieved the bowl to himself. "As a matter of fact, that bowl contains syrup of hellebore, which is possibly poisonous, so even after knowing this if you want to consume it, I won't stop you" he said and proceeded to pour the thick syrup into the bubbling potion. 

"And yes, I do expect you to sleep on the couch!" He said. An answer which left you stunned. "How could you? I mean, It's uncomfortable. The last time I slept on a couch I woke up with a back pain." You said. "You didn't even gave me anything, no pillow, no blanket. Nothing." You said. Severus tch'ed before correcting you. " I did, the vanilla milk and my cloak" he said, and after that, the air suddenly thickened, bringing back the awkwardness back, whilst you still wore his cloak. 

"And aside from the fact that you have healing magic, why couldn't you just heal yourself?" He asked. " I don't know, I've never healed myself!" You answered back. And it was quiet again. 

You hummed immediately, knowing well what to do. You unwillingly took out the warm cloak and held it towards him, stopping him again for the 100th time to focus on his potion. He raised his eyebrow before taking it in his hands and examining, noticing the collected dirt on the bottom of the cloak, he tch'ed again and took his wand. "Scourgify!" He softly yelled before, aggressively wild bubbles appeared, cleaning off the dirt that once layed in the cloak. " Now that you have your cloak back, I suppose you'll let me sleep in your bed" you innocently spoke. "But there's only one bed!" He insisted. "I don't care, atleast I don't kick during my sleep, I won't disturb you" you speak, trying to smile hoping it'd effect him. 

He didn't say anything, just sighed for the millionth time and threw his cloak on you head, it covering your eye sight before him commanding you to hook it onto the wall.

"You awake?" You whispered as you turned to your side. Severus who seemed to have already took the draught of peace potion was trying to sleep, knitting his brows together again when he heard her voice. He turned to his side too, before yelling at her. "you said you won't disturb!" And then he turned back around and and tried sleeping. Its weird, he thought. Just probably like, hour ago he was begging for his death as he was too sleep deprived, now that he was granted his wish, his sleep was nowhere to be found. 

"I know~" you lowly whispered "but i can't sleep now. I don't know why? And don't yell!" You whispered yelled at him. Both of your backs were turned to each other with a huge space between each of them. When severus found out you were still so cold when you slept in his bed, he accio-ed his cloak again, before allowing you to wear it. You were trying to sleep in, but your mind just wandered elsewhere. You didn't expect him to began a conversation, that too something about you. "You mentioned earlier, that you couldn't heal yourself.. have you ever tried doing so actually to yourself?" He asked.

"You said you won't disturb!" You mimicked him with a high pitched voice. Before earing yourself the reply. "I shouldn't bother! I am the one that's mad trying to have a proper conversation with you. Figured you weren't sleeping were you? Sorry for bothering you!" He jerked before turning to face your back. Even though you didn't look at him, you felt his eyes on you, before you too slowly turning yourself to face him. He didn't look too peaceful, and seemed quite mad actually.

"Listen Snape! I was joking alright, no need to get all... Cranked up. And, stop with that glare, you're making me uncomfortable!" You whispered, even though the four poster bed was huge, and both of you seemed to be on the edge of your side, you were pretty close. He raised his eyebrow again, before answering. "And you're making me uncomfortable too, by being in my bed" he said, rolling his eyes. He was actually right. He didn't quite expect to get in the bed with the one woman in ages he had grown to be attracted to. Yet, the whole idea of it seemed absurd to him, it didn't feel real and henceforth he felt uncomfortable of you in his bed. However, he was very confused when he saw you smirking widely instead of being shocked, or whatever he expected.

"That means, you've never being in bed with a women before!" She laughingly said loudly within seconds, blushing while laughing at the same time. It wasn't a lie. Was severus a virgin? Um... Ah... Hoo! Were you a virgin? No. During your several missions, you were forced to sleep with men you were supposed to kill at the right times, so yeah. That- that's it. 

"It's none of your concern is it?" Severus remarked as he too flushed. Seeing you laugh was beautiful, he thought. But he mustn't get attracted to you. He knew his chances of you being with him as a loving partner were slip, non-existent in fact he thought, so he shouldn't even think about loving you. And that made him sad. Sadder knowing that he was going to be your mentor for 2 years now, knowing very well that he can't help his feelings. So when you find yourself a partner who'll love you, he'll feel heartbroken for the second time again. He couldn't, he felt as if he was too weak to go through this again. And besides he doesn't even know whether you feel the same for him or not. 

He scooped himself out from the bed, noticing how your laughter died as he went to fetch himself a vial of dreamless sleep. Of course you'd follow him, and he knew that too, so it wasn't much of a suprise for him to hear footsteps from behind him. He stopped at the shelves he had full of potions in his living room and grabbed two of the dreamless sleep potion vials. He turned around and saw you very close to him, still smirking stupidly. He groaned before holding the vial in front of you, offering you to take the vial layed out to you. You still had the sickening smile on your face as you took the vial without questioning.

"Take that stupid smirk off your face for once!" He scolded noticing how she was still smirking. You huffed out air and took your eyes off him, taking the time to examine the vial he gave to you. It was a small vial with a royal purple liquid, it looked enchanting you thought. So you raised the vial near him and asked.

"What is it?" 

"A dreamless sleep potion. Provides drowsiness and proper sleep based in how much you consume. Take it, drink it and sleep" 

"But you never corrected me, did you? The allegations I made against you, if I know you well, I'd know this by now that you love to correct people, so just tell me. Am I wrong?"

Severus took a deep breath and stopped himself from using any sort of hex. He calmed himself down and began to reason with her. He wanted her to know that there are some things he'd like to keep to himself, but she wouldn't reason. You knew the importance of privacy really well, you were just testing the waters seeing how much jokes can severus tolerate before he flips out, which might have been too much.

Suddenly, Severus seemed to have grew tired of you and had you against the wall, this made the vial in your hand drop which surprisingly didn't break. Your back, which was covered by his cloak was pressed against the cold wall of his chambers. He had his hands in your shoulders as he was now the one smirking.

"What happened to your confidence now? Go on, ask me that again. Ask me and you have no idea what I'll do" he remarked, calmly yet his voice sounding very dangerous. You didn't speak anything as the sudden change in demeanor startled you. It was the first time a man has flipped out on you but this one was surprisingly scary for you. The whole imagery of severus wasn't scary, what he could do was, and that thought baffled you.

"Go on Miss.(Y/L/N) speak" he commanded, still no words coming out of your mouth as you kept staring at him, the smirk seemed to have widened on his face as he came closer towards you. You didn't want to admit, but in that moment you felt has if you found severus attractive. The way his mouth moved when he talked, how much he'd roll his eyes and how perfect his face was. You haven't felt any sort of those feelings towards anyone, ever. You never fell in love, you were almost oblivious to the concept of love. You were so focused on your job that you never thought about you life after as a assassin. You never had time for it, but looking at him now, your heart beated faster then ever experiencing such an intimate closeness with Snape, Snape seemed the same to you. You could hardly believe he was married as mark or Harold never brought it up, but even looking at him, you figured he wasn't married. 

Now knowing that he probably never had anyone in bed with him made you sure of it. So even if you were to fall for this man, you wouldn't feel guilty. You wondered why you were thinking about this stuff. He was supposed to be your mentor and only Your mentor. When you didn't answer the smile on his face grew wider, "what happened Miss.(Y/L/N), cat got your tongue?" He questioned you with a raised eyebrow.

"On the contrary Mister.Snape, I am very much allergic to cats. And i don't like them. Thank you very much- " You say trying to kill the tention in the air, but he didn't seem to mind your answer and he kept coming close towards your face. You became very flustered all of a sudden and closed your eyes, tilting your head to the side. You thought he was going to kiss you, but he didn't. He instead stopped at your ears before whispering.

"Don't ever. And I mean this, don't ever get inside my head" he roughly whispered. You weren't expecting this, even if he wasn't going to kiss you, you weren't expecting him to say something like that to you. You opened your eyes and moved your head, tilting it to meet Severus' eyes, them looking very fierce and full of anger, but softened immediately as you layed your hand on his cheek. The unexpected action caused him loosen the grip he had on your shoulder. He's fierce eyes which stared into yours suddenly became soft at your touch, he even knitted his eyebrows at your action. You knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"What are you doing?" He softly asked, he's ravishing obsidian eyes boring into yours with no hint of danger in them. "I don't know" you whispered, running your fingers underneath his soft dark eye bags, as if you were trying to heal them. "My mind, it's too dark for you. You won't like it. Stay away." He spoke. You lost your way to his eyes as you lowered them on his chest instead. You sadly smiles at his words before coming up with your own. "You think your mind is dark? You think you'll scare me? Cute!" You snidely remarked at him. Your eyes which were on his chest now looked back at him, observing his knotted eyebrows "But severus, I have seen scary, and you aren't even a bit close to him" 

He nodded his head sideways, disagreeing with you. Suddenly his own hands lost their light hold on your shoulders and he brought them to you face, caressing your cheek. He noticed how your cheeks were warm but the rest of your face wasn't. He too, ran his finger underneath your eyebags, noticing how they were just a shade Darker then his. "You're playing a dangerous game without so much as a glimpse into the rule book.." he whispered, staring into your eyes which peaked their softness..

You lowly chuckled into his hands. "If you don't know, Severus Snape, My whole life has been a dangerous game, nothing will happen if I change a few rules" you ended your speech. He exhaled without much thought of your words. "You will fail multiple times (Y/N) (Y/L/N), it's best if you abide by the rules" he said. You lowered your eyes at him as you noticed his eyes narrowed too. "Do not challenge me Snape. I know what to do" you said with a small and genuine smile.

That's it, he thought. The smile brought warmth into his cold heart. But once she knows what I have done, she too will runaway. He thought. This closeness between them felt temporary and made Severus feel as if she felt the same, with the metaphors and the hints she was dropping, it was obvious, but our poor Snape was oblivious, or atleast presented himself to look oblivious.

Both of you were back on your bed, as the both you talked for a short while. You learned what Albus said by learning to defend yourself. They're witches, good and bad one's Just like people. You need ways to defend yourself against them. You learned that not much can be done to defend yourself against magic, but if taught by a proper mentor, anything would be possible. And then there was a Cassandra lady Albus talked about. You remembered what happened in Albus' office, as the picture of Cassandra made Snape angry. She must have done something to get on his nerves, you thought. But neither of your conversations lasted longer, as severus soon took the dreamless sleep potion and drifted off to sleep. You had your back against him, and didn't turn to look at him, but you still felt very nervous around, you only decided not to show it. The earlier scenario replayed itself onto your mind and you remembered his touch again. You till wore his cloak which smelled very much of it. You held the vial bottle against your chest, contemplating whether to take it or not. 

You soon decided against it, as you placed the bottle in the wooden floor below you, taking the blanket and covering yourself with it. It was a huge fluffy dark brown blanket which felt great against your skin, providing you the perfect comfort of sleep. Even the blankets smelled of him. You tried forgetting the conversation that happened earlier and forcing yourself to sleep, not wanting to take the potion as you were too nervous to do so. You needed to see his face, he was right by your side, you could if you wanted to. But you didn't. You forced your eyes shut until you just couldn't.

You slowly turned around and looked at him. He was snoring, it seemed as the voice was too muffled by the blanket on his face. When you turned around, you felt his hand near your waist, you slowly picked his hand and placed it near him. Once you turned around, you felt glad for Severus' presence there, as it made you comfortable to sleep. He didn't once move during the next 10 minutes which you focused in trying to sleep, but to no avail. You wanted to touch him, so you slowly grabbed his hand, and place your on it. Loving the warmth it was providing you, the cloak was a bit uncomfortable to sleep in, but you managed it wrap it around you securely. 

You held his tighter hand and felt even nice. You liked the feeling of him being by your side as you felt unexpected comfort near him. You liked the way your hand fit itself inside him perfectly and then soon, sleep took over you.

Your felt light touch your covered eye lids It was out of nowhere, suddenly during the morning that you felt hands on your waist, moving up and down caressing them and then the same hands following the way down towards your thighs and began rubbing them. You were woken by severus, who seemed very close to you, almost hugging you from behind and softly rubbing and running his hands across your body. You had never felt anyone do that to you so sensually. Usually men just hurried to fuck you. He however, took his time with you. You noticed the cloak was removed from your body before his hands reached your pants. Your breath stopped at the sudden invasion. You felt muttering something before your pants disappear. 

"Severus?" You timidly asked. "Oh! Your awake?" He questioned as he forced you and turned you to your side. You gasped at the sudden roughness. He picked his body as he sat on to the bed, against your legs. You noticed how he wasn't wearing the white shirt but his teaching garments. He must have changed, you thought. He narrowed his gaze at you before finding his wand again, and disappearing your coat. You gasped at the sudden coldness, even during the morning,the dungeons remained cold. 

The soft look he had in his eyes earlier that night seemed to have disappeared as he's eyes darkened with lust. You felt as if you're voice was muffled as you couldn't speak anything. He lowered himself, until he reached your bare bottom. He gently used his hands to separate the tightly held legs of yours. You were afraid at what was happening. Only yesterday severus was telling you to quit getting close to him, and it seemed as if he couldn't bare himself any longer.

He lowered his body until he was facing your womanhood. The white panties you wore, were wet now. Because of the sensual touching he did earlier, you couldn't help but become wet. The whole time he had his eyes on you, noting all of your expressions. "Never had a man touch you, did you?" He asked, even his voice seemed sexier now. Severus was just a few years older than you, the snide remark you made earlier about him having no experience seemed to have made you realise that you made a fool of yourself. Ofcourse he had fucked women before. With the way he stared at you with need and pure lust in his eyes, he obviously did.

"Now what, do we have here?" He teasing spoke and he began running his fingers along your panties, he seemed to have purposely missed your clitoris as you moaned at the sudden need. He smirk, noting your reaction, he dipped his finger through your wet slit, all the way till your wavering behind. He growled at how far you had dripped noticing your arse was a bit wet too. "Couldn't hold yourself could you? Want me to do something about it?" He asked. You were in all pleasure when you heard him save those words, you began whimpering noticing how, he began to love the sounds you were producing. You uncontrollably nodded your head yes, hoping he'd do something.

He chuckled deeply before removing your panties and teasing you. He dragged his finger on your clit and you moaned loudly, noticing how he would only ever apply a little pressure as possible and would go incredibly slow just to tick you off, but you were fine with it, considering it was the first time in several months you were touched like that. Slowly, he's circling around your clit began to reach its speed as it pushed a finger inside your already wet slit. You moaned softly at the feeling of something inside you. Noticing how you were already lose, Severus pushed in another finger and that's when you began moaning loudly for him. If the pleasure of his fingers wasn't enough, he Decided to test the waters by using his tongue on your bud, almost extracting a somewhat if a scream at the unexpected move.

He began sucking off and using his tongue if your clitoris as his fingers sped up. Your hips were quivering at the warmth, and Severus had to shift and kay himself into your thighs to held them on their places. You opened your eyes from the instant pleasure, you didn't remember closing them but when you saw severus, you almost came. Severus kept looking into your eyes, his obsidian glittering black eyes warned you not to move your hips as he continued his abuse on your clit. You began shaking round with the pleasure you were derived off and began moaning his name. "Severus!"you moaned out loud. You whimpered when you felt his mouth leave your lips as he spoke. "Do you want me to make you come?" He roughly asked and his fingering began quickening their speed inside you. You only nodded unable to say another, before your felt your orgasm slowly approaching.

"Severus!" Your moaned out again, closing your eyes and tilting your head back in pleasure.

"What!" He yelled, the sudden increase in his volume startled you when you opened your eyes. Noticing the sun that shined too brightly, you groaned closing your eyes again until you heard severus voice.

"That's the second time you yelled my name! Did I murder you in your dreams?" He called out from besides you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? Did you like that? I am currently also working on a smut oneshot, obviously it's severus/ofc, It's not my first time writing smut but whatever. The reason I cut out the smut was because I wanted to tease you, obviously there Will be smut in these series but the whole series won't be around it. So I guess they will have sex just a few time. Idk hun.Your comments really encourage me and I am genuinely grateful for you to write them. Thank you for reading 😊


	9. Shots Of Fire Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These days I haven't been feeling encouraged to write the chapter. Sorry it was updated late. I hope you like it, it's short though, only 10,000+ characters

After that day onwards, you almost wanted to sleep on the couch and risk getting the back pains. After your dream about severus, you hesitantly avoided meeting him. Which would be very difficult, but wasn't as the entire day, he didn't step into his chambers. Dumbledore had called the both of your after curfew to meet him again to discuss a few more things about you and your healing powers. At first You were very skeptical, what possibly could he want to discuss more? That question leaved you stunned until you realised the situation and the reason why this was all happening. The war, how could you have possibly forgotten about it. It hadn't even been a few days and you already forgot about where you came from. The guilt of forgetting people took over you, you thought what would be happening now. You wondered what Arthur might be planning and what Mark and Steve maybe upto. 

You yawned, stretching your arms and Letting your tiredness fade away into the air. You hadn't done anything today, besides read a couple of potion books Severus seemed to have kept in his bookshelf. If you were a student, you'd hate potions, you thought to yourself. It's was evening now, and the golden light torches lit up the castle once again, it seemed very beautiful, but you got a really bad view from Severus quarters. You sighed, hearing the doorknob rattles, learning that it's Snape and resuming to your staring out of the window. Severus noticed you, but didn't speak anything, he proceeded to get a rest before the both of them were summoned to Albus. 

Leaning back on his dark coloured armchair, Severus rejoiced his emotions today. Today he seemed happy. He was happy. He took a great pride in dismissing other houses and so when given the opportunity to take away points, ( which happens almost everyday ) severus couldn't bother but be a little less timid. Ofcourse he knew that he shouldn't be bias, as a student, he himself hated teachers when they were biased with Hogwarts houses, but he had to agree almost all of the teachers were always against the Slytherin house and always biased the other ones, he didn't feel guilty for even thinking of been unfair. Life was unfair, students just had to accept it and continue on.

He just poured himself a little serve of fire whiskey, before chugging it all down his throat, the taste of the drink burned his throat but he liked that burn, and opted to serve himself another shot until the whiskey bottle on the table was snatched away by none other than, Miss.(Y/N) (Y/L/N). Severus groaned letting out his dismissal of her actions. He reached out towards her, wanting to take the bottle away from her, before accepting his defeat when she decided hiding the bottle behind her back. 

"What do you think, you're doing? Drinking? When we have to visit Albus?" You asked, feeling very confused at the actions of the man infront of you. That's what ticks him off. He has a nice day, almost everyday, until someone bugs it and decides against it. Students after curfew roaming around the castle, writings of his dunderhead students, and other professors assigning him duties. "I know exactly what I am doing!" He growled "unlike some, I have a brilliant alcohol tolerance. So, will you return me the bottle?" He said and sighed out loud.

"Tch- fine. Only because you say so. I don't want you embarrassing me" you joked, hoping he'll just take it. Which he seemed to have took, he rolled his eyes at the back of head and grabbed the bottle you took away from him. He poured himself another shot and quickly chugged it down, noticing how strange his behaviour seemed, you wanted to answer a few questions. "So, what's different about today? Why are you drinking so much?" You asked sitting yourself besides his armchair on the couch. He unknowingly smiled for a bit before revealing the reason. "That Potter boy talked back to me in detention, and I took away house points. 150 of them" he said, sulkily smiling. Then noticing your confused look. You just stared back at him as you had no idea what he was talking about. 

Severus rolled his eyes again, before groaning and sitting up straight his the armchair. He sighed loudly before talking. "I guess I'll have to explain that too?" He asked. You nodded, smiling when he understood. "So this school, has different houses,four of them. Those houses compete with each other every year to win house cup. They are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house has a house head. McGonagall for Gryffindor, Flitwick for Ravenclaw, sprout for Hufflepuff and then Me, for Slytherin" he said. Huffing out air and proceeding to pour himself another shot.   
"Umm, what house was the boy in?" You asked. "Hmm. He was a gryffindor one. There is a old rivalry between Slytherin and gryffindor. People always seemed to have been against Slytherin, so it made me happy that gryffindor had such a big loss." He said. Chugging the drink again. "And I hate gryffindor's in general."

Severus contemplated taking another shot, but he knew you. Once your questions started, they wouldn't stop, and he wasn't disappointed when he heard another question from your lips. "What did the boy do?" Severus smirked, knowing how she will react if she learns. He proceeded to take the entire bottle instead of the shot glass and began drinking profoundly. You wanted to speak to him about his drinking, he would get drunk you pressumed as he was drinking the whole bottle now, without the slightest bit of hesitation. "The Boy, you may or may not refer to him as Potter, came to Hogwarts, along with his friend in a flying car! McGonagall was busy with Albus so she assigned me the detention instead." He stated.

"Wha- what's a car?" You asked. And severus stopped drinking. Ahh, she had a lot to learn didn't she? He did show his disappointment but later seemed to have regretted it, it wasn't her fault she didn't know if these things. She wasn't a part of the wizarding family and instead came from a whole different realm.

Severus sighed again, wanting to answer the question but was instead interrupted by a knock on his door. It was argus, wanting to deliver the message that Dumbledore was here and requested their presence.

Dumbledore who now sat in his dark lonely office cheered up when the both of them made their appearance. He jerked up from his chair and went around it to greet them again. Once seated, he seemed to have offered them something he had missed giving them in their earlier visit. Tea. How could he even forget. "Before we began, I'd like to say that I am utterly tired and would therefore like this meeting to be short. So today, I'll provide more information about Cassandra and Carrie, and then answer some of your questions and then off you go" Dumbledore hurriedly spoke, stopping the both of you from sipping on the tea. 

"Well then, go on I guess..?" You spoke and immediately taking another sip of the warm tea in your hands. "Alright!" Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together before he conjured a old looking newspaper. The newspaper floated in the air and settled right in your lap. The picture on the newspaper looked very old, it was blurry too, but it was moving. It had several people, holding a person who was on a hospital bed, shaking. "It's the only actual evidence the ministry has of Carrie Morgan being alive" Dumbledore spoke. You did look up at him, instead focused on the cranky old newspaper.

"Healing powers?" Read the huge title. " The half blood witch, Carrie Morgan claims to have healing powers running through her veins, the witch's claims are extraordinary. Morgan Carrie, lived as a half blood witch, grew up in the old and grey town of huffsville, living the life of any ordinary witch until she discovered the powers her fingertips held. Morgan claims to have healed over a 1000+ patients so far, but wanted to remain unidentified by doing so. Now Carrie rests in a mental ward at St.Mungos, making these claims. We do not actually have the evidence of these claims being true, but its a remarkable story nonetheless" the words said. And all of it confused you. Mental ward? And claims?

You shook your head sideways not accepting whatever that was written on the paper. You were just as confused as Dumbledore. "You see, (Y/N), one of our headmasters here says the Carrie was a student here. He says that he knew her but never realised she had magical abilities beyond her control. This article, was given to me by the ministry and it's the only evidence of Carrie Morgan ever existing" he roughly spoke. Dumbledore had to agree, he wasn't quite content with what the ministry has provided him with, yet he knew it was the only thing that would prove you of Morgan. 

"The ministry? You went to the ministry?" Severus who seemed to be quite the entire time you were reading the article, spoke up. "Ah yes, they needed to know of her, severus. (Y/N) has healing powers and the ministry did not believe so, lucky at that time McGonagall was there. They never believed me as (YN) was not there. I was provided a pensive and I showed them the healing she did on your neck yesterday." He spoke. Severus was, furious, maybe, A little but he covered it well with his shield of Occulumency. "They had to accept her being here in Hogwarts and had to make sure that she wasn't a threat Thus, it was only fair that they know now." Dumbledore finished.  
"However," Dumbledore continued, getting your attention off the newspaper you focused back on Dumbledore who looked at you hesitantly. "The ministry says that inorder for you to have a healer as a mentor, they need to see it with their eyes." He said. "So when Cassandra returns, you'll have to make a trip with us to the ministry of magic" 

"No problem with that. Only thing is, that they shouldn't be afraid of me" you spoke, smiling and nodding at Dumbledore who was happy at the choice of your words. 

"Now! Simply just because we don't have enough evidence of her, doesn't mean she didn't exist" Dumbledore spoke, with hopeful eyes looking at you. Your smile grew wider as you nodded yet again to reassure him. "So, about Cassandra. Well.." Dumbledore inhaled a long whiff of air, widening his eyes in not knowing what to speak, he continued. "She was, umm. Well, one of a kind." Dumbledore found a few words to speak, still looking uneasy to speak. "The kind to get detention everyday and cause more trouble" Severus arrogantly added. Dumbledore hushes at severus who seemed to have been looking unbothered. He noticed you looking at him, and before meeting your eyes, exaggerated his groan.

"A detention is a after-school punishment for those who don't behave accordingly" he said., Wondering why she didn't ask that earlier."Thank you" you spoke. "Unfortunately however,he is right. She was reckless and almost mad. Made every teacher here hate her, but as much as of an impossible girl she was, she excelled in everything. Which is why, she is the most successful healer Hogwarts as ever had." Dumbledore continued. "Like mentioned in our previous visits she won't be here until after mid February, so till then, prepare yourself to defend. The swords won't protect you here" he said. 

"This makes me question you, (Y/N). Are you sure your not magical?" Albus asked.

"Am I what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I haven't felt encouraged to write. And I really like where this story is going, your comments help a lot, so I thank you for giving them :)


	10. Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse all the mistakes in this chapter ( if there are any, I didn't re-read )

"Are you magical? I mean, Carrie definitely was, what about you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know Albus, the last time you asked me this question, The priest- or Mr.Winger, told you that I failed, didn't he?" You mumble out, as if doubting your own words. You didn't have a great memory, and the only thing you remember from that day was how embarrassed you were when Arthur told everyone about you being a 'myth'. 

Albus hummed at your response, taking his eyes off you, and clasping his hands together. "He did say that you were thrown in the sky after he asked you to chant a spell" Dumbledore continued. "However- let's start from the beginning" he said. He leaned forward on his desk, as a sign of being excited and looked at you with hopeful eyes. "Tell me (Y/N), have you had these healing powers, since you were born?" He asked, changing his demeanor all of a sudden. "Umm, no. I believe Arthur told you what happened many years ago, that was like, I don't know- that was like, atleast 7 or 8 years ago. That's when I first saw them" you said. Dumbledore's glare on you got deeper as he smiled warmly, accepting your answer and moving forward to ask another one. "But let's just say, wasn't there a situation- before 8 years ago, where you desperately needed to save someone, but you couldn't? Let's a say a friend, did that ever happen, and in that moment did you ever feel anything? Keep in mind, that isbefore your powers yours powers showed themselves" Dumbledore asked. With the way Dumbledore was asking this question, it seemed like he wanted to know more, not just about her powers but about her too. 

And you were bad at it. Your whole life you were alone, tricking and killing was the only thing you were good at. So you never bothered to learn more about other people. You had some friends you were grateful for. And the reason you became friends with them too was because you were basically working with them. That's it. You never had ever actually experienced what it felt to know about someone, so when this was happening to you, you couldn't fathom and just tried avoiding your actual feelings regarding this situation. You wanted to tell Dumbledore off, but knew you couldn't. Dumbledore was a trustworthy man, and everyone knew so. You breathed in, trying to remember something regarding Dumbledore's question. And than it hit you, they're were two people, you wanted to heal, to save them, but you couldn't. The young queen was one of them. With the way she was brutally murdered, you cursed yourself for not trying to save her. You could if you wanted to, but you didn't. Regret #1. 

Eve harrington. She was a gorgeous woman, a woman you have had came to admire. You met her, through Harold who himself had trained with her. She always wore a green scarf on her neck, she had red hair and blue eyes, she was a wonder. She was the best person you had ever met. You could talk about her all day if you'd like. She was professional, strict but very gentle and caring. Eve taught you the skills to be a warrior, she thought you how to fight and defend, she never mocked or laughed at you when the others did. Again, she was warm and gentle with a strict demeanor. She changed your world. 

Eve was your first love. Eve was the first person to embrace you as you. Eve was your first everything. She never cared about the useless title of 'Beautiful Betrayer' you received. She made love to you, many times each one wonderful after the other. She was a goddess whom you regretfully never worshipped. As much of a excellent person she was, she was a beautiful lover too. She made you rejoiced and recognise the feeling of love. And so when you received your last assassin mission, sent to you by Arthur, you were heartbroken. You had come to realisation that the person whom you trusted the most, learned from and even slept with, was a traitor. Eve was sent to Derelis by the neighbouring town of quaton to revenge the death of the king's son, whom you killed. 

You remember, instead of following the instruction sent out to you, you confronted Eve about it. For the first time you saw Eve crying at your feet. She threw away all of her swords and weapons and told you about it. She sent various information from Derelis to quanton, and even attempted to kill you after finding out you were the beautiful betrayer, but she couldn't bring herself to. You had forgiven her, but fulfilled your Mission. You slit her throat when she was peacefully sleeping next to you. And you instantly regretted it. You cried and tried to save her, remembering that if she was to be alive, you'd lose your job. But you didn't care about anything when you came to realise the horror of the action you did. You begged odin to have mercy on you, and tried to save her, but to no avail.

You didn't speak anything as you thought about whether to tell this to Dumbledore or not. With Severus here, you decided against it. You breathed in another huge whiff of air and then opened your eyes. In your mind you saw the nightmare you had lived through that day, everything was vivid as if it was happening again. Thinking about it, you did regret killing her, but also didn't. "Yes" you said. "At two separate occasions, the death of lia- umm, the queen. I wish I could've saved her. I tried, but I couldn't" you speak. "And well- yeah" you wanted to reveal to someone about Eve. You wanted to tell Albus, but you knew this was for the best. So you kept yourself quiet.

"I see, so two separate occasions. And I believe you weren't able to save them?" Albus questioned. "No, I was unsuccessful at it" you honestly answered. Dumbledore made it look like he was thinking something, but his mind was already made up. He assigned severus to you, with the motive of you making him fall for you. Fully aware that severus knew it, because not only with you, he has done this many times. Practically wanted women to stay with severus to clear him off the debt he owned to him. Although always severus refused or wasn't able to fall in love, he too hoped he succeeded one day, but he always let go of that thought and only focused on his job. Assigning him as your defence teacher was mad. You weren't magical- atleast you claim you weren't, it would be very difficult to defend yourself when you came face to face with a ill intent wizard. 

"So- Then, after 8 years your powers showed, and then you could only heal objects- and NOW you could heal humans, you know what that means?" Albus asked, fully content with himself. "Umm, no?" You hesitantly answered. "It means your magic is still evolving!" Albus almost immediately answered. "And fear not lady, you aren't the only ones. They're have been many cases where magical children didn't discover their magic until later in life. It's not really common but not too rare either" he answered. Severus immediately gasped next to you. He looked at Dumbledore with questionable eyes, contemplating whether to ask him or not. 

After having enough of his thoughts, the dark man spoke. "You mean to say, she could possibly be magical... As in, a witch?" He asked, too unsure of himself.

Dumbledore didn't answer, only sighed loudly before clasping his palms together of the desk and taking a sip of his cold tea, before answering. "I wonder severus, I just wonder. She might have the answer- but it seems as if she too, is unaware of magic" Dumbledore stared blankly at severus. He looked at you again, ready to question you again. "Will you tell me who your parents are (Y/N)?" He calmly asked. "Ehh, I have no idea" you speak. Dumbledore had a questioning gaze with confusion lingering in his eyes. Before he could ask, you spoke. 

"I was picked up by Arthur's wife- Queen Elena from the village they raided ; the queen told me I was bleeding from my head very badly, and that it may be the cause as to why I don't remember much of my past before she took me in. I was, 12 at that time" you quickly speak. You weren't too proud of that incident, but you had no choice but to accept it as a part of yourself. But then again, you weren't too effected by it, it helped you grow into the person you were today, and that was the best thing you could have asked for. Only thing that made you uncomfortable was the part that your parents may be alive and would be looking for you, it bothered you for years, but you never dared to actually go back to your own town. 

"Well- that's unfortunate. Don't take this in a wrong way dear, but I hoped you knew this information. If you did, we would have checked students records." Albus spoke. Although he meant what he said, he was a bit afraid he might have upsetted her. It didn't upset you, only made you recollect your past, which you weren't too fond of. If anybody else asked you of such things, you would have sliced their head off by this time. 

"So! Now- about Cassandra. Like mentioned in the previous visit, she won't visit us until after mid February, so you have plenty of time to- you know, get to know each other- and maybe become friends?" Dumbledore spoke, smiling however inside he was unsure of his own words. "-or actually train in defence until her arrival?" Severus spoke almost interrupting Albus' words. Albus groaned audibly low and spoke "- yeah, that too" he said. 

You smiled at the little encounter. It seemed as if he wanted you two to get to know each other, which isn't bad, if wasn't for Severus to break his walls for you. Severus, when he first saw you was too, like the rest blown out by your beauty. He remembered thinking about you while brewing that night after your visit, and for some reason, it always bugged him. He knew Albus wanted him to have someone he could love, and he did that many times- even though severus himself told Albus he wasn't into his debt, Albus remained stubborn. After lily, if was you he was fascinated by, which he wouldn't ever openly admit. He wasn't a fool, and knew if he were to fall for you, he'd only kill himself more. He knew if he loved you, he'd be forever in guilt for forgetting lily and that would always be on his mind until he eventually became crazy. 

But he had to admit, after that night, he was- day by day, wondering more about you. And he hated that. Severus saw you smile to yourself while keeping your eyes away from both him and Albus. He wondered what you were thinking and wanted to peak into your mind before you spoke up. "About Cassandra.. what kind of person is she?" You asked. At the mention of Cassandra, severus had a foul taste in his mouth, and he groaned loudly. Merlin, he hated that woman. If he had to compare you and Cassandra, both of you would be on the long end of his spectrum of 'tolerable to insolent'. But then he cursed himself for even thinking of comparing you to her. "What is it?" You asked with your voice raised at him, you weren't too keen on the behaviour severus had towards her, so you questioned him.

"She is a horrific lady. Although she has good skills, she's too full of herself and never follows anything" severus blabbed "it's as if she is a reincarnation of the devil himself!" Severus huffed out. Was he exaggerating? Probably, but even Albus knew he wasn't wrong. Cassandra was unlike anyone they had ever had in Hogwarts. "Tell me why? Why exactly did she put you off THIS MUCH!?' You questioned, she couldn't possibly be that bad? Right?

"She was the one student severus hated the most- although no teacher should differentiate between their students- I'd like to mention that I am too, guilty of not liking her behaviour, if I am being honest" Albus admitted. Oh, maybe she was that bad..

"Wait- student you say? She was severus' student here?" You asked, and Dumbledore nodded acknowledgingly. You sat straight in your seat before drifting your eyes towards severus, who seemed to have raised his brows at your unexpected question. "Exactly how old is he?" You asked Dumbledore while pointing your palms at severus. 

Dumbledore laughed loudly, at your unexpected question. All the while, severus threw draggers at you with his eyes, which you chose ignore. "You could have asked that question to me, Miss.(Y/L/N)!" He bluntly spoke. Narrowing his eyes at you. When Albus' laughter died down, he smoothed his beard and spoke. "I am pretty sure he is just a few years older than you!" He murmured out, before grabbing the pot of sweets laid next to his hand on his desk. 

"Ahem!" Severus cleared his throat, grabbing your attention. You smirked widely at him, knowing you annoyed him. "I started teaching here since I was 21, she became my student around 1982. I have been teaching here for 11 years now, Which if you figured out- makes me 32 years old" he firmly stated, without looking ath either of you. "Well- in that case, let me tell you about me too! I began working with them around the same time,I was 22 when I was assigned as Lia's caretaker, it's been 8 years, so that makes me 30!" Your spoke, trying to coping his style of speaking.

"I didn't ask, but good to know, I guess" he lowly spoke. 

Your lovely mood soon died down when you remembered what you were thinking of earlier. And immediately wanted Albus to know about it. "Albus! I was wondering when I'd be going back?" You asked, and it seemed as if both of them stopped breathing.


End file.
